What About Now
by Blade Redwind
Summary: Gaara/Naruto Yaoi fiction. Based off episode 32 in Shippuuden and the song What About Now by Chris Daughtry. Naruto is considering the Chuunin exams. Gaara is emotionally aching and not understanding why. See within and end of page for author's note.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_﻿_

_"But love is blind and lovers cannot see  
The pretty follies that themselves commit;  
For if they could, Cupid himself would blush."_

_**--Shakespeare 'Merchant of Venice'**_

_**This story is dedicated to Crazy Toffee. Some lines were reworded but borrowed from her LJ story Haven. If you ever get the chance to, or the wild hair, please read that story.--Blade**_

_Two weeks ago..._

_Gaara watched with almost unfeeling eyes as the blond before him stared down at his feet and spoke._

_"I...I guess this is the part where we're suppose to shake hands and say goodbye..." He paused, moving to scratch his face and smile slightly... nervously perhaps. "...but I suck at that kind of stuff so--..."_

_There was a long, but friendly silence as Gaara held his hand out towards someone who'd seemingly dropped everything to help him. There was no smile on his features, but nothing suggesting anger or hate either. He watched as Naruto held his mouth open in small surprise. Like him, it seemed, he expected little of others at times and perhaps a bit too much of himself._

_No one held their breath in fear as they watched the duo stare at each other with a mixture of confusion... and something else you simply couldn't place._

_Naruto made a small sound of surprise as the sand wove about his open hand, and led it to Gaara's. He shook slowly, smiling only slightly as an unexpected blush tinged his features. Nothing was said as he released his hand and turned. Nothing needed to be said as the Konoha ninja began to walk home._

_And yet... Gaara couldn't help but feel as though he'd gained and lost something at the same time; in just that one small moment. His eyes softened a bit. He stayed there, even as his siblings left, watching until he could no longer see Naruto in the distance._

ooo

_Present_

Cold teal eyes stared out from the top of the Kakekage tower, over the desert as his thoughts drifted back to that one moment. Even now, that feeling was welling within him as it had that day. It was... unusual as he had begun to allow himself to feel for his siblings and his village. It was hard. So many new emotions he'd blocked out before were assailing him because of Uzamaki Naruto. He wasn't angry at him. He'd chosen to allow himself this new life because of that moment many years ago when they were both much younger. When he had questioned why someone so much like himself could give to people who shouldn't care about him. Who's parents had shunned him because of the being within him.

"You seem lost in your own thoughts, Kazekage-sama." A soft voice echoed through his ears from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Temari. She came forward, placing her hands on the balcony bars as she looked out into the endless sea of sand beyond the village with him.

He looked over at her, face expressionless, endless depths trying to read her smiling features. When he spoke, his voice was much the same as it had always been, soft... deep... and yet... ragged this time. As if emotions were surfacing.

"I feel... " He stopped. When one went so long not feeling anything or trying not to, it was hard to word what one felt. Because... how could you know what it was if you'd never felt it... or asked about it...?

Temari arched a brow, leaning her forearm on the bar as she turned her body to face her younger brother. "Yes?"

He was still quiet for a moment, the wind from the desert rustling his hair and burgundy clothing. He placed a hand on his heart, gripping the clothing as if trying to, in some small way, express what he couldn't word as he spoke. "I want something... I've never... wanted anything before. I've..."

Temari watched her brother, not really sure if she should speak. It had been difficult getting use to this new side of her brother. He wasn't there yet... but he'd changed so much in the last few years because of one small boy in bright orange with a stubborn streak to match a bull. When he stopped saying anything, she took that as he cue to try and help. Her voice was just as soft as earlier, if not softer.

"What do you want, Gaara?"

He turned from her to speak, but was turning his face back to look at her eyes. They were filled with a care he'd never noticed until a few years ago. A strew of emotions he still didn't understand himself.

"I feel a weight. Here." He took her hand this time and placed it on his chest. "It doesn't hurt. It doesn't feel empty... it just... slowly... aches. I think."

"It aches?" She was surprised he'd let her touch him, much less took the initiative. But it had been something else he'd been working on. Physically expressing himself through touch. She slowly pulled her hand back and watched her brother. He'd never... ached before. "Do you think it's because you lost Shukaku?"

Still facing Temari, Gaara shook his head. "No."

She sighed, wishing to help him, but had so little to go on. "What are thinking about when it aches?"

He paused for a long while, staring past her, but not at her. Another gust of wind brushed errand strands of dark red across his forehead. "The day they left." His voice was almost too quiet.

"Who left, Gaara?" His past had been so littered with loss and misplaced promises of love Temari didn't want to start guessing and injure him. Or worse, have him clamp up entirely and try to forget this whole conversation when he realized he'd begun to open up more. Gaara was learning, but he was still taking very small steps.

"The Konoha shinobi."

Now it was Temari's turn to be quiet. Her brother looked away and back into the desert. Her braced his forearms on the bar and leaned forward. She watched him as her mind tried to pin point why he would ache because they left. They'd come before and helped or vise versa. But, he'd never _ached _because they left. She could question it further, but, if he didn't even know... well...

She sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder very gently. She was internally happy when he didn't stiffen under her touch. "We'll figure it out, Gaara." She began to walk away, leaving him to his thoughts and then called back to him before going downstairs. "Dinner is almost ready. Be down at seven, little brother." And then she was gone.

Gaara didn't leave his place at the tower until the small chime of a bell reminded him dinner would be served shortly.

ooo

Kankuro was leaning over a small table in his work room, trying to design a new puppet. Since his fight with Sasori he'd realized making something of his own, something that only he knew the weakness of because he built it, was better than going through that again. Despite the fact that he knew his younger brother was much better than him when it came being a shinobi, he still hated not being able to protect him. A message that had rattled through him when he'd lost to the puppetmaster and failed Gaara.

His chest was bare as a loose pair of black pants hung around his tones hips. His makeup was gone and his hair soaked in sweat. The room was large, and cool being underground, but it was still hot. They were in the desert after all. Any idiot should have expected to sweat like this at some point.

He heard the door creak open. Half expecting to see a servant call him up to change for dinner, he started to speak, "Oi, I'm busy right now! Tell Temari I can't make it to--." he stopped as he turned, looking at his sister. "Well, nevermind then. What brings you down here?"

She sighed and closed the door behind her. "Dinner's going to be late, the bell hasn't rung yet. I think something was burned because of the new maid." She arched a brow at him. It was a rarity to see her brother so unclothed and without his make up. And especially with so much sweat dripping off of him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Working?"

He nodded and put down a screw driver on the wooden table. The room was dimly lit by a few candles. And it was starting to cool down after she'd closed the door. He was surprised to find her handing him a bottle of water. Cold too. He took it, drinking greedily. Sighing in relief, he set it down and watched her lean against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just come down here to tell me dinner would be late."

She smiled sadly. "No, I didn't. I'm worried about Gaara."

"Nothing new there. Aren't we all?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "He talked to me today about his feelings. At least he talked to me about what he could figure out on his own."

Kankuro blinked a few times. "That's new. What'd he say?"

That sad smile was reappearing on her features. "He said he ached. He told me he didn't know why. So, I asked him what he was thinking about when he ached. He told me he was thinking of when the Konoha shinobi left." She looked over at her brother then. "Why would he feel that way about them leaving? I thought to myself. It's not as though he ever felt like before. We've been to Konoha and left many times in the past. He never expressed he ached then. So, what was different?"

"Are you asking me?"

She shrugged. "I don't expect you know any more about it than me. But, yes, I'm asking."

Kankuro sighed and scratched the back of his head. To many people he might come off as... brash and sometimes unintelligent. Thinking and acting too quickly. However, Kankuro was far from it. It didn't take brawn to operate puppets. It took thought and lots of practiced strategy. So, when Temari had come to him, it wasn't just because Gaara was his brother, it was also because he might figure it out easier than her.

"He died, you know. And lost Shukaku. Are you sure it isn't about the one tail?"

She shook her head. "I asked him that already. He said it wasn't about the beast. It was something new."

Kankuro growled and placed his hand on his chin, holding it. "A fuck, Temari, I dunno. Maybe he's in love with someone? Haven't you ever been in love?"

Temari, despite her gracing age and mature stature, blushed unexpectedly. But, she didn't deny it. "Have you?"

Kankuro shook his head and sighed, "How would I have time to fall in love when I've got our little brother to worry about? Besides, if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly inspire feelings of want in the opposite sex."

She grumbled. "You're not much help. What are we suppose to do about this?"

Why did she always expect him yo have the answers? Meh, maybe it just seemed like that at moment. He was as frustrated as her. And worried just as much. "The exams are in a few weeks aren't they?"

Temari narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yeah? So?"

"It's hosted at Konoha this year. Gaara will have to go to oversee the events. Maybe between now and then we can find out what's wrong with him."

"And? How will a trip to Konoha help?"

"Well, he started having this problem when the shinobi left, yes? Maybe when he goes, he'll figure it out for himself."

Temari kept her eyes narrowed. Not that she hated the idea, but it did very little to help her confused and frustrated little brother. "Can you at least talk to him? You're much better at weeding things out when it comes to complicated matters."

Kankuro blinked. "I'm not good with emotions, Temari. I'll just end up confusing him."

"Please, Kankuro."

She looked at him with those pleading eyes. The same ones she use to use on him as a child when she wanted something. When it didn't work on father. He rolled his eyes at her childish manipulation, but nodded. "Fine, but I make no promises. And if I fuck it up, don't bitch at me."

Temari said nothing as she smiled and left him to his work.

ooo

_Meanwhile, in Leaf..._

"So, are you?"

Naruto blinked, cerulean eyes staring down as his food. He'd been lost in thought, but turned up to look at his friends. They were all gathered tonight. Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and of course Hinata. You might have expected all of them to try and squeeze into the ramen shop; however, they were eating in at a long table. The restaurant wasn't expensive, but it was above the standard of being an open aired eatery.

He once more looked down at his burger and fries before realizing someone had asked him a question. It was Sakura. He should have blushed as his mind thought perhaps, for a moment, she might be asking him out after all this time. But, he didn't. Again, much to his own surprise.

"Going to what?"

She frowned. "Are you going to take the exam? You're still a Genin. I was wondering if you were going to take it this year or wait till next time."

Naruto smiled, no, grinned. But, he thought about it. Something he found he was doing more of late. "I'm not sure. I spent so much time with Ero-Senin, I forgot the levels really mattered. It'd be nice to be a Chuunin. But, it's just a title, eh? If I don't do it this year, I can wait."

Sakura was blinking at him as well as half of the table, which was chatting up loudly a moment ago, was in utter silence. "Why--" she started to ask, but was cut off as he explained.

"Sasuke. He's more important, isn't he? I should be worried about him. Worried about getting stronger so I can bring him home. I'd love to be Chuunin... but, it just doesn't seem right to focus on going up a level when your best friend is..." He stopped, not really seeming to finish.

No one knew what to say for a moment. Everyone felt sympathy, but no one understood save Sakura. so, it was no surprise when she smiled and said, "Becoming a Chuunin is becoming stronger, Naruto. So people will see you. So you can become Hokage and protect the village. This is your dream."

Naruto wanted to argue. To say that becoming Hokage seemed pitiful if he couldn't save one friend. Wasn't it?

Hinata surprised them all when she spoke up. "You can't help Sasuke if you can't help yourself, Naruto-kun."

It was Ino who laughed and said. "Oi, everyone quit being so melancholy. Naruto will take the exam and bring Sasuke back. In the meantime--Choji!" She stopped mid-sentence to narrow her eyes on the man.

Choji blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"

She frowned, pointed at the food. "You're eating everything again! Leave some for the rest of us. Eash!" She grumbled and he grinned at her.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Quit picking on him like your his mother, Ino. Either that or marry him so you have the right to, eh?"

It was Ino then who blushed three shades of red while Choji, of all people, coughed on his food.

"Eh?! What are you trying to say?"

Tenten laughed softly next to Neji who was next to Naruto. She patted Choji who was on her other side, trying to help him quit coughing.

Naruto faintly heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' as Ino continued to deny anything involving marriage to Choji. It was during this large distraction that Neji nudged him and Naruto looked over in surprise. "Hm?"

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Now he was really confused. Neji never asked him anything. Granted, he had tolerated him than anyone else on numerous missions, but he never inquired anything to him. He even recalled the mission to the Star Village when Neji put up with his brash and quick-draw behavior. Even taking the time to explain things where other just face-palmed and sighed. Yes, Neji, tried and true, had always taken the time to explains to Naruto, no matter how upset the blond was. Part of him wondered why, but he never questioned it. Perhaps he just felt a bond within since they'd fought in the Chuunin exam.

Still, he answered while everyone was caught up arguing, talking, or trying to get people to stop arguing. He sighed, and spoke, "I've felt like this since we left Sand."

Neji arched a single brow. "Like what?"

"Like I can't save anyone. Sure, we brought Gaara back. But, we did it just barely. I don't want to do it 'just barely'. I want to be able to bring Sasuke back. I don't want to worry about failing... like..."

"Like you almost failed with Gaara?"

Neji could be surprising insightful. He smiled at the Hyuuga. "Kami, I'm so depressed. I won't be good to anyone like this." He stood up and pushed his seat in and everyone seemed to stop for a moment. "I'm leaving, it's getting late." He was again surprised when Neji stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home, Uzamaki."

Everyone just sorta smiled, waved goodbye and went back to talking. It wasn't getting late persay, but it was getting darker out. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and looked forward as Neji walked next to him.

People were still running about, doing last minute shopping for dinner. He was wrong earlier. He wasn't depressed. He was... questioning himself at best. He looked over at Neji and found himself saying, "How do you put up with me, Hyuuga?" His voice gruff, serious, and yet held humor in it. Like he was talking to an old friend who, in one respect knew him better than most. Sakura knew him best as much as Ero-Senin did... but Hyuuga understood him in a very different way. You couldn't put your finger on it no matter how hard you tried. But you knew he did.

Neji surprised him again--how many times was it now?--when he smiled and laughed a bit. "It's not as hard as you think, Uzamaki. You seem to forget you have a way of changing people. Tsunade said it once... you make people want to place their hopes on you."

Naruto smiled, and blushed, not because Neji had made him feel anything towards him, but because he didn't always know how to take a true compliment when facing it. Sure, he'd yell to world how great he was. Puff out his chest like a rooster and show the world how great he thought he was. But, when someone else stared him in the face and gave it to him strait, he didn't always know how to deal with it.

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

Neji just chuckled. "You need to quit beating yourself up. It's not going to help you get back Uchiha. You taught me that, Naruto. Letting something, anything, eat you up inside is just going to make it harder for you to get him back."

"But Gaa--"

"Oi, Gaara wasn't your fault. He's ok and safely back to running his village." As they stopped at his house, Hyuuga stopped him with one look and said, seriously, like he always was, "Take the exam, Uzamaki. Get one step closer to you dream. Become Hokage one day. Being yourself and never second guessing your actions got you this far. So, don't change."

Naruto frowned at him. "Why are you helping me? You're so out of character I'm not even sure how to react, Hyuuga."

Neji rolled his eyes, and cross his arms over his chest. "We're growing up, Uzamaki. All of us. And with that comes change. Even from me. But, if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you."

Naruto cracked a grin. "I'll take you anytime, Hyuuga. Just name the place."

But he was already walking away, waving his hand half hazardly. "Go home, Uzamaki. Think about what I said. You've only got a few weeks to make up your mind."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered, not meaning it and went up to him room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author Note**: Up until now I've never written a Yaoi fiction and I've yet to finish the other two I have posted. But, most likely the Inu Yasha fic will be pulled down since I don't have the heart for it anymore. I don't watch it anymore, never finished it and well... I really just can't. As for my Buffy fic I told myself a long time ago I would finish it. It's on the back burner, but I will.

As for this fiction... well, I've slowly started to love Naruto. And since watching episode 32 I've been dying to do this. One, because there are so few good M rated Gaara/Naruto fics. They're either incomplete from years ago, horribly out of character... ect. You get my point and I'm sure you feel my pain. As much as I think Sasuke/Naruto fics are... interesting... (that word will do, yes?) I just don't think Sasuke understands Naruto like Gaara might. And he doesn't want to. But, those fictions are good. and I enjoy them well written.

I wanted to write this because no one really knows Gaara's true sexuality, so it's possible in that respect. He holds a candle for Naruto, even if--in my mind and in this fic for now--he doesn't understand it completely. But, you must admit that Naruto is the one person he's shown the most affection for. And I really can't see him with anyone else. Sorry if I offend.

Be assured, if you write me a long review or write a question in it I will answer it in my fic. I enjoy input and sometimes incorporate said input into my fictions. That being said, I hope you enjoyed Chapter One.

-Blade

P.S. The title of this fiction was inspired by 'What About Now?' By Chris Daughtry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_"You don't love a woman (man) because she (he) is beautiful,_

_she (he) is beautiful because you love her (him)."_

_**--Anonymous**_

Naruto groaned as someone knocked on his door. A pillow was flung over his head and he mutter something about beauty sleep. He prayed, how he prayed, that it wasn't Lee with a sudden urge to make him to laps around the village. Likely he'd be spouting jubilant bits about youth and hard work. Not that he thought any less of the boy turned man, but eash... it was early!

"Naruto! Open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

Nope not Lee.

"Naruto!"

Nope, it was only the pink haired beauty of his childhood dreams. Still, he even found her annoying this early. Just what time was it anyhow? He sat up, yawned and walked towards the door in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. He opened the door groggily. "Oi, what Sakura-chan?"

She frowned at him, her hands on her hips. "I forgot to tell you Hokage-sama wants to see you pronto this morning. I was going to tell you last night, but you left... and well, Ino wouldn't shut up about her denial towards Choji. I thought she was gonna batter the man's ego into the dirt. He's not that bad looking, you know?"

Naruto blinked, trying to process the information. "Yeah, I know the feeling." He grinned knowingly at her.

Sakura blushed three shades of red. "Oh! Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

He chuckled and turned, leaving the door open for her to come in. "Nah, just teasing. Give me a minute and I'll get dressed to meet the Grandma."

She seemed to accept that as she smiled and closed the door. She glanced around the room. Naruto might be growing up and maturing more than she'd ever expected, but, he was still the messy little boy she knew. Ramen cups were everywhere as well as clothes. She even wrinkled her nose a few dirty underwear. Did he ever wash his own things? Now that she thought about it, he'd probably had little help in that department. Perhaps she'd--.

"Alright, let's go." He stepped out of the bathroom.

She lost her thoughts a moment and just nodded. Both of them headed towards the door.

Naruto locked it behind them and then followed her down the stairs. He stuck his hands into his black pants pockets as he looked on toward the Hokage tower.

It was then Sakura recalled her thoughts from moments ago. "Naruto?"

He his face towards her. "Yeah?"

Her brow furrowed as she placed the tip of her finger on her chin. "Who does your laundry?"

He blinked. "Why?"

She sighed. "You home is a mess with clothes, I was just curious, you idiot."

He laughed at her frustration over his confusion. "I do them. I know how. I just get lazy sometimes. I live by myself. It's not like I have a reason to tidy up." He shrugged, still grinning in his own boyish manner. "No one visits me there. Not that I'm lonely. But our friends always meet somewhere like the training areas or at a place to eat."

She nodded.

He arched a brow. Usually, Naruto was pretty dense... but... he noticed this time. "Are you worried about me, Sakura?"

She looked at him with wide eyes a moment. "You're my friend, why wouldn't I be? I'd hate for you to not know how to wash your own clothes. It's expensive to have them washed in a wash house."

He was grinning again and placed his hand behind his head. "Iruka-sensei taught me how a long time ago. But, if you feel like doing them for me, I won't stop you." Was he flirting? Ero-Senin _had_ rubbed off on him.

She was blushing again, this time slightly upset? "If you're flirting with me Naruto, it won't work. Sasu--" She stopped then, clamping a hand over her mouth. It was such an old habit... she was so use to doing it with him long ago she barely realized it was coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

He frowned again, for a moment. Not because she'd hurt him, but because he was surprised to find she hadn't by almost shooting him down like long ago. If he was hurt by anything, it was remembering his friend and what he had to do for him. Then again, it never left his mind.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as they got close to the door into Tsunade's office. "Don't worry about it. I know by now you only have eyes for him."

He began to open the door. He left her in the hall. After that door closed, he didn't see her clutch her chest, hurt on face. Even now, she was beginning to question whether she only had eyes for the raven haired man. At least feelings of romance. But then, did she have them for Naruto?

ooo

"Do you _ever _knock, brat?" The blond behind the desk was smirking at him. He supposed it was a good sign she wasn't pissed at him. Still..

He couldn't help but remark, "S'not my fault Ero-Senin wouldn't lay your ass the last time he was in town."

"Naruto..." she began, growling as she started.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding Granny Tsunade."

She narrowed her eyes. "Feh, that idiot is rubbing off on you I see. Two perverts is what you are."

He balked. "I am not--"

But she cut him off. "Enough, let's get down to business. We can talk about _him_ later."

He grumbled and stood before her desk.

She shuffled a few papers in front of her sighing and began to speak as she set them back down. "I actually called you in here because of the exams coming up. I'm sure you're aware of them and that you're still Genin level because you've been gone with Jiraiya for so long."

"Yeah..."

She arched a brow at him. "You don't seemed excited. I thought you might want to participate this year. After all, your friends have moved on to Chuunin or Jounin." She paused, concerned. "Have your goals changed? Do you no longer wish to be Hokage one day, Naruto?"

"No!"

"No?!"

"Yes! I mean, no! No, my goals have no changed, Hokage-sama." His voice was suddenly serious, as he used her proper title.

Now she was really worried. He never did that. "Naruto, what is going on with you? Sakura mentioned something to me this morning about you from last night. I'd just chalked it up to your concern over the last mission. It was closely related to Sasuke... and we got nothing out of it information-wise..." She paused again, "She said you might not want to participate in the exams this year because of Sasuke."

He frowned, running a hand through his hair as he looked away. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Did that happen to everyone as they got older? "I want to, Granny Tsunade. I just don't think it compares to the importance of working myself harder to become stronger and find him. And after we saved Gaara... Well, I feel like it was so half assed." He didn't care if she was offended by his language. "If the Chiyo-sama hadn't been there, he wouldn't be here. Essentially, I failed. I feel like I lost him even though he's alright. I can't even think about becoming Hokage if I can't saved one friend."

He'd expected her to yell at him. He'd expected her to talk about some nonsense and help him laugh it off and change his mind. Hell, he even expected her to force him to take the exam. She could do that if she wanted to. Right?

What didn't expect was the slap across his face. It wasn't even hard, considering Tsunade. It was more like the slap of humiliation. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her, eyes wide.

"You've done some stupid shit in your time, Uzamaki Naruto. You've said some dumb things. But, you've never said anything so ... idiotic since I've known you."

He could do nothing but stare up at her, eyes wide at her tone. He was even more surprised to see tears in her eyes, contained.

But, she continued. "You give people hope, Uzamaki. You gave me hope. I wouldn't even be Hokage if it wern't for your bull headed stubbornness, brat. God help me I love you like a brother and I won't hear you talk like that. You have the power to change people. To _make_ them if Gaara is any indication. But, if you give up on your dreams you may as well be giving up on Sasuke as well."

He didn't know what to say. She'd managed to insult him and compliment him in one fell swoop. Still... "I'm scared, Granny Tsunade." He was surprised to find his voice a whisper. "I'm scared I'll loose him like I almost lost Gaara. I lost him once and I might only have one chance--"

It was then she embraced him. "Don't give up on your dreams, brat. You won't be able to face him otherwise."

He sighed, her words finally reaching him in some small way. He was still doubting himself, but... he knew she, like everyone else, was right. If he gave up on himself he gave up on Sasuke as well.

"I'll take the exam."

ooo

"Gaara."

He heard his voice being called as he stared at his bowl of Ramen. He wasn't sure why when he asked, as he asked so little of his siblings, but he did anyway. "Why are eating this?"

The table was small, square and had four chairs. It was low to the floor. The three of them sat in backed chairs with their legs cross. For the most part they were sitting on the floor. They always dined together. Temari thought it might be a good idea. At least to help Gaara become more social, if only in a small way.

Kankuro smiled at his question. "Don't like it?"

He looked over at his brother. "We've never had it before," was his simple answer, implying he didn't know one way or the other. Obviously he hadn't tried it.

"The cook is trying something different tonight. It's not what we usually eat, but it doesn't taste bad either, little brother." It was Temari who spoke this time. "I hear Uzamaki eats it like a demon." It was an idle comment. She really hadn't thought about it too much.

Gaara turned his attention to his sister. At the mention of that name he once more felt the ache again in his heart. "Does he?"

She nodded, food in her mouth. It was Kankuro who spoke. "He does. Kiba mentioned it to me once or twice while I was in Konoha. He seemed to think it was funny." He shrugged. "I've never seen him eat though. So, I have no idea."

Gaara turned his teal depths to the rippling bowl of noodles before him. He narrowed his eyes a bit and then began to eat.

Temari smiled at him. "How is it Gaara?"

After a moment, he swallowed. After another moment of thought, he smiled, if only slightly. "I can see why he enjoys it."

At that, both siblings laughed. It wasn't often they had a moment like this, quietly, together. Gaara often said little a dinner.

An hour passed and Temari stood up, taking their plates with her. Kankuro began to stand to help her, but she pushed him back down. "I'll take care of it. You relax with Gaara." She gave him a look that said 'talk to him now'. Then she left the room. Why couldn't he do this in his own damn time? Didn't they have servants to clean up after them? Feh. He was beginning to understand why the Shadow nin in Konoha found women, especially his sister, so 'troublesome'.

He looked over at Gaara, resigning himself to his fate. What would he say anyway? He loved his brilliant and deadly (he would always admit) little brother to death... but he didn't know how to start this conversation.

Gaara looked back at him, cool eyes revealing nothing as usual. Kankuro knew he would sit there, saying and doing nothing even if Kankuro said nothing to him. He expected little of people, including his siblings.

So, you can imagine why the puppetmaster was slightly shocked when he spoke first.

"I know you want to talk to me, Kankuro. I might be quiet and reserved, but I'm not an idiot. I'm sure Temari talked to you."

Kankuro sighed, planting his face in his palm. "Are you upset?"

"No." The answer was quick and to the point.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He removed his face from his hand and watched his face. Not that it did much good. The young Kazekage just had a hard time expressing himself.

Gaara paused.

"We don't have--"

"Yes." He quickly interrupted him, as if afraid his older brother might try to back out of it.

Apparently Gaara was having as hard a time with this as he was. Because, he just sat there. So, the puppet master started the conversation with an inquiry. "Temari said it has something to do with the Konoha shinobi."

It took another moment, but Gaara spoke up. "It's hard putting it into words. Have you ever wanted something badly, Kankuro?"

He hadn't exactly expected that, but tried to answer nonetheless. "Everyone wants things, Gaara. It's human nature to long for things, objects, success, people--"

"Maybe I what I want is not an object, but a person."

Maybe he was right? Maybe his little brother was in love with someone? No, maybe he just lusted after someone. Who'd all been in the Konoha group? He thought back... He asked anyway. "You want a person? Like, you want to have..." Oh, feh, he was gonna have to say it... goddamnit. Brothers should NOT have these conversations... "Do you want to have sex with someone?" He couldn't possibly be in love. Gaara hadn't really connected with many people. And even he and Temari still had a long way to go.

Gaara wrinkled his nose. One of the few facial expressions Kankuro had seen him use now and then. Smiling alone had been a huge surprise. "Sex?" Gaara shook his head. He knew what sex was. He wasn't stupid. "I don't think so. I..."

"Yes?"

He looked over at his brother, seriously now. "I think I understand now. The ache."

"Well, that good. What is it?"

"When he left the Village I couldn't place why I felt... a longing. And ache, as I told Temari. It's difficult sorting out emotions you're only just starting to let yourself feel. He helped make me a better person Kankuro. I think... I think I miss him."

Kankuro finally understood. He tried hard not to let his eyes look like saucers. His brother was in love and he had no idea. But, it wasn't with one of the women in the Konoha group. It was Naruto.

ooo

He somehow managed to get out of the small family dining room in the Kazekage mansion. Excuseing himself and accepting Gaara's thanks. Thanks? Oi, we're they in trouble. He headed towards his sister's part of the house. Brash as always, he called her name. "Temari! Where are you, you daft woman!" He knew no one would hear her. This wing was hers and hers alone. Not even Gaara would hear his frantic calls for the young woman.

"Why are you yelling, you lout?! Have some common decency. This is my--What are you doing, Kankuro!? Let go of my arm. I'm perfectly capable of moving on my own! I will break every bone in your wussy--"

He slammed the door shut behind her, silencing her as he spoke, "We've got a problem."

Temari's angry features turned to a worried frown for a moment, but only for a moment. "That's no excuse to come barreling down--!"

"He's in love with someone."

"Huh?" Again the anger was gone in an instant. She suddenly broke out in a cocky smile. "Well, that's not a bad thing. It's better than not knowing at all."

Kankuro raked a hand through his hair and sat down on her large bed. "I wish he didn't know."

Temari frowned once more, angrily this time as she placed both hands on her hips. "What are you saying? He's in love. Aren't you happy for him?"

Kankuro laughed, sadly. "Ah, sis, if his love weren't so impossible I'd be _thrilled_ for him."

"It's can't be that bad. It's not like he's in love with a guy."

Kankuro said nothing.

"You're joking. Tell me you're pulling my leg. Or at least tell me the object of his affection is as strait as a winding road."

Kankuro laughed sadly again, sighing. "Oh, he's strait, I've talked to Sakura before. Especially the last time. And she more than expressed his annoying gestures of love in her direction."

Realization dawned on Temari and she sat down next to her brother, feeling deflated and defeated as she let her head rest on his shoulder in a simple family affectionate gesture. "He's in love Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Does _he_ know he's in love with him?"

"Not yet."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_"Anything will give up it's secrets if you love it enough._

_Not only have I found that when I talk to the little flower or to_

_the little peanut that they will give up their secrets, but I have found_

_that when I silently commune with people they give up secrets also--_

_if you love them enough."_

_**-George Washington**_

_﻿__  
_

"Sakura." Ino glared at her best friend. "Sakura." Her eyes narrowed at her across the table. "Sakura! Are you paying a_ny _attention to me at all?"

Sakura blinked several times looking across the table at her friend. She'd been munching on her fruit flavored ice cream and thinking about Naruto and about what he'd said to her. She began to recall the night Naruto had announced he might not take the exam. "I'm sorry, can I ask you a question, Ino?"

Ino rolled her eyes. Same old Ino. Brand new day. She'd grown up a bit... but, she hadn't changed too much. Sakura liked it that way.

"Honestly, you ask me to have a snack with you and then you ignore me. Why should I answer anything you have to ask?"

"Oh, get over yourself and answer me."

She grumbled but answered, "Yeah, yeah, whatdaya want to know?"

"Do you hate Choji? I mean, you were pretty mean to him at dinner that one night."

Ino gaped at her. "What kind of question is that? He's my team mate. I don't hate him. He annoys the shit out me sometimes, but I care about him deeply."

"Do you think you could love him?"

Sakura thought she just saw the young woman's eyes bug out of her head. And then, yes, she did. She saw the woman blush lightly. She barely whispered heatedly back to Sakura. "You're just as bad as Shikamaru."

"You're not denying it though... Be honest with me, Ino." She took another bite of her ice cream. "I mean, he's not that bad looking. Affectionate too. He's not even really chunky. He's filled out nicely with that new outfit."

"I suppose," Ino found herself reply and then wrinkled her nose. "Don't tell anyone I said that. Anyway, what brought that up suddenly?"

Sakura shrugged, not entirely ready to talk about it.

Ino narrowed her eyes again. "Oh no, you don't get to bug me about Choji and then not tell me why. Is this about Naruto?"

Sakura found herself lightly blushing, but did not respond.

"It _is_." Ino smiled. "Are you in love with him?" She made a girly noise that only Ino could make sound so good despite her age. "Oh, and he's filled out nicely too since coming back. I wonder if he has a six pack under all that clothing. Eh? You wonder too, Sakura? Eh, eh?" she was grinning. "You want to make babies with him?"

Sakura almost choked on her ice cream, giving herself a headache in the process. "No, geeze. I'm not in love with him. I love him like a brother. I mean..." She sighed. "I thought I might have feelings for him after that day's episode. Which is probably _why_ I asked you about Choji."

Ino grabbed her root beer float and took a long sip through the straw. "Oh? what happened?"

"He was actually flirting with me. I was caught off guard because he's never done it... well... never done it quite so smoothly. At any rate, I kinda mentioned Sasuke..."

Ino sighed as her friend drifted off, obviously finished with her sentence. "You know, I hate to say it, but... I really don't think you love Sasuke like that. Did we ever? We were such kids. And to be honest, he was kind of an ass. I mean, that's just Sasuke for you. But, you deserve better, hun. Hell, we both do."

"Do you think that 'better' might be Naruto?" Ino could be awfully... wise about love when she chose to.

"Do you?"

Sakura shrugged. "Hell if I know. I've never really taken the time to think about him that way. I've always loved him like a brother."

Ino paused for a while, contemplating this. "Have you considered anyone else? I mean, I know you guys are both wrapped up trying to find the Uchiha, but, you could use a little happiness now and then. Especially with the way that woman works us both into the ground."

Sakura laughed. She had to agree. Tsunade worked them both to the ground. Despite that she was a great teacher. But, she tried to answer, thinking about it. "Well... Lee-kun asked me once before. I'm not sure if he ever gave up on the idea." She wrinkled her nose; not in disgust, but because she was actually thinking on it.

Ino pondered that answer, taking another sip of her drink. "Lee? Hm... he's not a bad guy. And well... you know he'd do anything for you. He almost died for once you during the Chuunin exam."

"He did, didn't he?" Sakura thought about this a moment. Should she reconsider one of the two men she'd shot down in the past? She'd really only ever had feelings for Sasuke. And she knew she would do anything to bring him back home... but, what then? They couldn't just pick up where they left off. Her crying in the rain and him knocking her out. No... she couldn't make up her mind right now. But, she would eventually.

"So, the exams are coming soon. You think Naruto will change his mind?" Ino decided to change the subject. If Sakura's brain wasn't hurting her's sure as hell was.

"I talked to Tsunade after he left. She said he felt a lot better and had changed his mind." She finished off her ice cream but didn't feel like leaving just yet. "I'm actually surprised we're holding this year. Why is that?"

Ino shrugged and then smiled in realization. "Ah, I remember. Tsunade-sama said the Villages had simply decided it would be best held here. It was unanimous. To be truthful though, I think all those Kage's just like Konoha."

"Why?"

Ino shrugged again, finishing off her root beer. "Maybe the ramen?" Her face was stone serious.

Sakura blinked at her and then they just both burst out into a fit of laughs, making several passerby's look at them and smile.

ooo

"Oi! Gaara! Are you ready to go?!" Kankuro called up to him from the base of the stairs.

"Would you shut up?! He can't hear from his room in the other wing, you idiot." Temari smacked the back of his head. "What is wrong with you? Moron."

Kankuro muttered something under his breath and then said, "It'll take about three days for whole lot of us to get to Konoha. Is it bad I want him to hurry up?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Come on, I don't wanna talk in the open." She grabbed her unwilling brother's arm and drug him into a private bedroom. One of the many in the Kazekage Mansion.

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible, Temari. The later it gets the darker it'll be when we set up camp. I'm sure he's almost done. Can we at least send a maid up to check on him?"

"Personally, I'd rather he take as long as he wants. I'm not exactly fond of the idea of going anywhere near Konoha right now."

Kankuro groaned and sat down in a lone chair. "You can't keep him from Naruto forever, Temari. Eventually he's going to figure it out. And as soon as Naruto finds out he's in Konoha he'll come running to see him."

"Is it so bad I don't want to see his heart broken, Kankuro?" She wasn't whining, but she was obviously worried. It was most womanly he'd ever seen her. It was kinda creeping him out. "Feh, how do we even know Naruto will say no?"

"Gaara isn't normal. He's fragile right now. You and I both know he locks himself away from the world. So, normally we don't worry about his emotions. But, he opens up to that boy more than us. And... he could break him, Kankuro. He could break him just as easily as he helped inspire him to be as good a person as he is now." She was pacing.

Kankuro watched her with some interest. She never acted like this. "What do you want me to do? Lock him in his room? Tell the Kazekage he can't watch the the Chuunin exams? Yeah, that'll go over well. Especially with Tsunade-sama. 'Sorry Gaara, you can't go because you're in love with the Fox. And there's a good chance he's really strait and will reject you.'"

"Be serious."

"I am! You're the one spouting nonsense!" He finally stood up, more than a bit angry. Not at his sister, but just at the situation. He grabbed her shoulders, staring her as if trying to calm her down. "He has to do this on his own. And if he breaks? We'll have to be there to pick up the pieces, Temari." They'd never been like this. He and Temari. Sure, they'd had their moments of spoken fear over their brother. But they'd never had to be like this. Like a family genuinely worried about one of it's members.

"It's not right," she whispered. "Why couldn't he have fallen for someone else. Someone--"

"With a vagina?"

She actually growled at him. "Why do you do that? It's not funny."

"I know, but you're killing me with this seriousness. He fell in love with Naruto because of what Naruto inspired in him. No one can help that. We're just going to have to help him ride the wave; no matter how bad it gets. We've done it this long, we can keep doing it, moron." It was then he hugged her. She didn't cry. she was too strong for that. But she did sigh very deeply and hug him back. He could tell the stress of the situation had overwhelmed both of them.

Little did they know, the very person they were worrying about was just outside the door, trying to process all this new information.

He walked away and moved towards the stairs. A maid passed him on the way up and he spoke swiftly, "Please inform my siblings I am ready to leave when they are. Send someone to get my bags."

"Right away, Kazekage-sama." She bowed and continued on down the stairs.

He was in love? With Naruto? It was odd... it didn't make sense and his mind was still trying to sort it out. But, it was his heart telling him not to let his mind sort it out. It was telling him that was exactly what he felt. It was telling him he was very much in love with the Genin. Was he?

He began to walk down the hall rather monotonously, thinking still. He was so use to thinking things out logically and doing what he wanted from there. And then, a smiling bright dash of orange had taught him he could do something else with his life. See people and treat them differently. And look where that had gotten him? He was happy wasn't he? The village finally acknowledged him even if some of council still hated him. They admired him. They had been waiting for his return with smiles. Had that ever happened in Kazekage history before?

Chiyo... an aging woman who hated the Sand, had been changed by Naruto so deeply that she gave her life for his own. Naruto had the power to give people hope. He had the power to move people's hearts. And Gaara could easily admit he was a great man in his own right, even if he didn't know it himself. He'd made Gaara want more. Hadn't he?

Would it be so bad to be in love with the Kyuubi host? He understood him like not other and he'd risked everything to save his life. He'd been the only one to ever show him so much and expect so little, if nothing in return. So, why did he find it so hard to want to love him?

Gaara reached up as he felt a dampness stain his cheek. A tear? He'd not done such a thing since his childhood. He closed his eyes and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. He finally understood what his siblings meant. He understood the pain he might just feel if Naruto didn't want what he might be willing to offer. Was he willing to? How did one even go about doing it?

He leaned against the wood door behind him. Fear... something still very new to him, slicing through his veins.

There was a sharp knock and he pulled away from the door, opening it to find Kankuro.

His brother opened his mouth to speak and then paused. He didn't stop him as he reached out, touching the wetness that still stained his cheek. He didn't even bother making an excuse. It was beneath him.

"...Where you crying?"

He said nothing.

"You overheard me and Temari, didn't you?"

He still said nothing, assuming his silence was answer enough.

"God dammit!" Kankuro cried softly to himself. Several servants littering the hall stared at him curiously. Kankuro glared at them and went into Gaara's room, shutting the door behind him.

"It's alright," Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"It's alright you were crying?" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"I'll be ok."

His older brother considered glaring at him, but thought better of it as he glanced at his cool teal eyes showing something besides ... nothing.

"Well, do you?

"Do I what, Kankoru?"

"Do you what? Do you love him? What else could I be asking you?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his older brother, feeling something about this situation... was it frustration? Anger? He was surprised to find himself defensively spitting out with a burst of emotion. "How should I know?! You two seem to have it pretty damn well figured out for me. You tell me! Am I in love with him?" He turned, bracing his hands on a chair, trying to contain the emotions flooding his mind and heart. "It was a week or two ago I was still trying to figure out what I felt, much less who I felt it for. And now you want to know if I'm in love with him. Does it matter? Do you think he'll honestly return anything I feel for him if I even consider telling him? You--"

He was caught off guard. Completely. For the first time in his life he hadn't been paying attention and someone had managed to spook him. But, it wasn't to kill him. His brother had both hands on his upper arms, as if trying to console him. He swallowed down a choking noise of pure and utter pain. It wasn't fair. He felt so damned helpless.

"You are in love with him," his brother's voice was filled with emotion. Regret, sympathy, sadness. For him?

He choked out a cry. Not because of Naruto, but because of all the new things assailing his system. All new feelings. It was one thing to feel happiness and love for your friends, family even. But another to want someone so desperately it _hurt_. He wished he'd been oblivious to their yelling. He wished he'd not heard them in the room, yelling about their concern for him.

"It's not fair," he breathed. "Why does it feel this way? Does it stop?"

His brother wasn't sure what to say, but, eventually he admitted... rather quietly, "I don't think so. And... I don't know. I've never been in love myself."

"It hurts, Kankuro. We haven't even left. I haven't even _throught_ about telling him and it hurts. How can I?"

"Tell him?" He still hadn't released his arms. "You have to figure it out on your own. I won't tell you what to do. But..."

"But...?"

He sighed, letting his arms go and stepped away. He drug a hand through his brown spiked strands. "I don't know Gaara. I'm not much of an expert on relationships. And especially not about men. But... if you decide to tell him... Well... however you do it... take it slow. I'm pretty sure he likes women."

There was a long deafening pause in the room before Gaara finally said, "Thank you. We should get going."

Giving his brother a final look of sympathy he walked out of the room with him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_"Don't say you love me unless you mean it, _

_because, I might do something stupid...like believe it!"_

_**-Anonymous**_

Sakura glanced through the filing cabinet, currently searching for a document at the Hokage's request. In a few hours all of the other Villages would be here and the festival would start. She wanted to go... but, she had a feeling both her and Ino would be working late all considered.

Well, she could look on the bright side... if one considered it a bright side. She had no one to go with; at least date wise. She still hadn't purchased an outfit. Although, she was sure Ino had. Who would she go with anyway? Were her friends getting together? No one had said anything to her so far. They could all be busy for all she knew.

She finally found the document and idly thought back to her and Ino's conversation. Would Naruto ask her? She doubted Lee would consider it but she was still very unsure about that prospect. And Naruto... she sighed.

"This would all be so much easier if Sasuke hadn't left."

"Life's not suppose to be easy."

She blinked, looking over her shoulder to see Shikamaru standing in the door frame. "I thought you were busy with getting ready for the exam."

He shrugged and made a 'feh, why do I have to do this' sorta face. "Tsunade-sama told me to come get you if you've found that file. She wants to see you, Ino and myself in the office as soon as we're done. Ino's already waiting."

Sakura nodded and slid the door to cabinet shut. The document was tucked under her arms as she locked the door behind her. One of the few rooms that had to locked in the tower. "So, why does she need us right now?" And then they began to walk. He had his hands dug into his pockets.

"Feh, it's troublesome, but hell if I know."

Sakura chuckled softly. That was Shikamaru for you. He generally acted like he had no interest in things. But, usually his actions said otherwise. They stopped in front of the office door and knocked. They heard the call to enter and both went in.

Ino was indeed already waiting for them, hands on her hips and beautiful as always. Sakura handed Tsunade the document and stepped back. All three of them simply waited in front of her.

"Thank you, Sakura. Well, as you all know tonight is the festival. And all respective villages are either here or are going to be here soon. I'll need you to do a few more things for me to get them set up, but otherwise, we're closing shop for the night. No working for anyone."

Ino's face lit up. "Really?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, really. No one should have to work tonight unless it's an absolute need."

Sakura smiled happily, but said nothing.

Shikamaru said, "Well, what's left that we have to do?"

"Well, Gaara and his siblings should be arriving shortly. I just received a note from a carrier hawk. So, I need you three to meet them at the front gate and help them to their lodgings. Also, if you see the brat on your way, tell him to join you. I'm sure he'll want to see Gaara with the way he's been acting." She rolled her eyes.

They all nodded and turned to leave, but Sakura stayed behind. Ino called back to her from the door. "Oi, aren't you coming?"

"Just wait for me downstairs. I won't be long."

Ino just nodded and closed the door.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade arched a single brow.

Sakura sighed. "Is Naruto ok?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Hm, well, I'm sure you've noticed but he's been troubled since he came back from Sand. I had a talk with him, but you know that. He's doing better, but, as a friend I'd keep an eye on him."

Sakura nodded. "Alright."

"Now, get out of here and go have fun. I'm sure you still haven't bought anything to wear for tonight. How can you possibly expect to catch a man's eye without any effort?"

Sakura smiled, but did not blush. "You should think about the same, Master. Isn't Jiraiya-sama going to be in town tonight?"

Tsunade frowned and took on an expression much the same as when Jiraiya had told the story of her beating him down for spying on women in a hot spring. "Tch, you're getting to be just as bad as Naruto."

Sakura grinned. "I know you well, Hokage-sama. Bye!"

Tsunade began to reply, but the girl was already gone. She grumbled something under her breath and reached for her sake.

"You shouldn't drink so much, flat chest."

She almost growled. Was it possible to enjoy the rest of her free day without someone bothering her? "How long have you been here, pervert?"

He laughed. "Long enough to know you're alone and in severe need--"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

This time he was roaring with laughter.

ooo

Naruto currently stuffed his face full of ramen, slurping it down greedily from the small booth know as Ichiraku's. Faintly, he heard people walking around behind him. The village was busier than usual today and everyone was setting up for tonight. He should probably do so as well; get ready that is.

He finished off his ramen rather quickly and lost himself in thought. He considered ordering another bowl... but wouldn't until the old man bugged him. Once more Sasuke was running through his mind and then how he'd almost lost Gaara. It was an unnerving feeling, one that had cut him to the core and jarred some semblance of risk out of him for a while. Not to the point of quitting when it came to taking risks, but enough to make him think twice before doing something. Was Neji right? Was he second guessing himself?

It sure felt like it.

But, he was still having a hard time shaking that feeling; the one that pretty much shouted he'd failed yet another friend. He'd felt bad when Sasuke ran off. He'd felt like he'd lost a piece of himself. Something he'd never really understood or thought too much about. Why...? Well, he didn't quite know himself.

And then Gaara... That had almost killed him on the inside. He'd had a connection with him on a whole other level. With Sasuke he felt like he understood the loss of family. Sasuke had acknowledged him when no one else really would; even if it was only to seek a fight with him. But, wasn't that deep in itself? It meant he thought him as an equal in the field of shinobi. But, with Gaara... with Gaara he felt the undeniable bond that one could only understand as a host of a tailed beast.

Gaara had endured the same pain as he had. Only, Naruto had had sympathy from others over time. And soon, people who had once hated the nine-tail had started to see him. Him, and not the beast inside of him. It was only natural he wanted the same for Gaara. And maybe he felt like he almost wouldn't have been able to achieve that had it not been for Chiyo.

"Naruto!"

He turned, pulled from his deep thoughts and grinned. He waved at the group of three. Sakura had called out to him, breathless from running. They stopped inside the booth.

"C'mon, Naruto. Tsunade told us to take you with us."

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why?"

Ino spoke up, "Gaara should be arriving soon and she thought you might want to help us set him up in his lodgings. She said you probably would want to see him as he came in with us."

Sakura was pleased to see his face light up brighter than she'd seen since before... well, since before Sand.

"He's here?" He stood up and threw some money on the counter. He handed his bowl to Ayame and turned back to his friends.

"He will be before we can get there if we don't hurry. We took a detour to get you, but you wern't home. So, we figured you were here." Sakura was smiling.

"Oi, hurry or we'll get it from the old hag. It's troublesome, but, let's go."

"Hey! Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura called after him, running.

Ino pouted. "What is with those two?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and they both set off after the duo.

ooo

Gaara eyed the familiar scenery as he walked beside his siblings. Many of those who had come with him, including his brother and sister, had wanted him to ride in the cart. He simply didn't want to. He might be Kazekage, but he was still a shinobi. He could walk like the rest of them.

Temari glanced over at him. "You don't want to wear your robes into town?" Currently he was wearing the garnet colored shinobi outfit with the gourde strapped to his back.. He probably wouldn't wear the robes until later, but she wanted to start up conversation. Anything to get his mind off of...

"No, they're cumbersome. I'll wear them at the exam."

"Lord Kazekage-sama." A Genin addressed him.

"Yes?" He turned his cool teal orbs on the boy but a few years younger than him.

"I sent the messenger hawk as you requested. It returned. Hokage-sama sent a reply back. She is sending shinobi to greet us at the gates."

Gaara didn't know why, but he was curious. "Who will be meeting us?"

"The note said that Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru will be arriving. I'm assuming you know who they are. Oh, and someone named Uzamaki Naruto as well. Do you want me to send any replies back?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, thank you. You're dismissed."

Temari tried not to frown.

"It's alright Temari," he finally said as the young Genin left.

"Kankuro told me you overheard us yelling." Her voice was soft and quiet so only he could hear her.

Gaara nodded. "I did."

"Are you angry with us?"

"No."

She nodded and looked forward. She could already begin to see the gates in the distance. "We're just worried about you."

"You'd rather I not see him." It wasn't a question.

She gave a long sigh. "I would rather you be happy."

"I'm not happy, Temari."

"Why?"

It was his turn to sigh. "You have to ask?"

"No, I suppose not."

"We're almost there."

"Gaara..." She didn't know what to tell him.

"I'll be ok, Temari. I'll figure it out on my own and I'll fine."

She left it at that.

ooo

Ino smiled and waved as they came into view. "Hey!"

The group stopped as the entered the gates. Shikamaru smirked at Temari. "You ready for exams?"

She smirked right back. "I'll be sure to keep you busy getting Genin in order, idiot."

Ino and Sakura got caught up talking to Kankuro and trying to figure out how to go about getting everyone settled.

Naruto had said nothing so far. He wondered why, since he was so use to bursting forth with energy at the site of old friends. But, something about Gaara always made him stop and pause. He was never really sure how to react to the Sand shinobi. Still, everyone was wrapped up talking and they were both just staring at each other. Naruto continued to stare back as he walked forward. There was something... odd in the Sand shinobi's eyes. Something other than emptiness.

He broke a soft smile, like the one he'd shown the day he left Sand. "Hello, Gara." He completely ignored the title. So like him

"Hello, Naruto." Formalities seemed trivial when it came to them.

He felt it then, that rushed flood through his system the moment he saw him; the moment he heard his voice. It tore through him, making him want to do something about it. It took some strength not to let it show on his face.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. What was he suppose to say to him? Gaara had never been talkative despite having that tie with him. He never talked. If he did it was in short bursts or only when necessary. "How have you been?"

Gaara glanced over at the group talking amongst themselves. "Good... You?" He looked back over at him.

Naruto blinked, taken aback. He never asked him any questions. Not like this anyway. "I've been better," he found himself admitting, looking over at the group a moment too. But, he gaze turned back to his companion.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, beginning to reply but was broke off by something being thrown at Naruto.

He caught it, but barely saw it in time. He almost fell, but caught himself. "Oi! What was that for!?" He held a large bag in his arms.

Shikamaru gave him that bored look he was so good at over his shoulder from the group. His hands were in his pockets. "Take that bag with you and escort Gaara to his lodgings. I told you where it was on the way here." He tossed him the key.

He somehow managed to catch it. "Is this all he brought with him?" He wrinkled his nose. "Hey, why me? Where are you going?"

The Jounin rolled his eyes and jutted his thumb at the carts next to him. "We gotta take this shit to the exam area and set the Sand Genin groups up at their own places to stay. I'm sure you can handle setting the Kazekage up, right?"

"Yeah, I can. I was just curious. C'mon, Gaara."

He felt like he wanted to say something about the situation, but thought better of it and simply followed Naruto. They walked for a while, in perfect silence, right next to one another. They were far enough away that they wern't touching arms, but they were close enough that Gaara thought he could feel his body heat.

They began to climb a set a winding stairs and stopped at a set of double doors. Naruto dug into his pocket and wretched out the key he'd been given. He slid it into the lock and opened them. The room felt cold and quiet, but burst to life as soon as Naruto opened the curtains.

"There, that's better. Let's take this bag to your room, alright Gaara?"

Gaara paused and stared around the room. It wasn't large nor was it small. There was a kitchen against the back wall and after that closer to him in the middle of the room a small dining table with four chairs. To the left of that some sliding glass doors and a balcony. He saw a door to his right. It was open. Apparently his room during his stay. Naruto was in there.

"Gaara! Where do you want to put your clothes? I can't hang them up for you."

He turned and and followed the voice into the room. It wasn't overly spacious. Like much of the home, it gave him a bit more than what he needed. He wasn't complaining though. Naruto had his bag on the bed and was opening the closet.

Gaara looked over at him. "Naruto."

"Yeah?" He turned to look at him across the room.

"What did you mean when you said 'I've been better.'?"

Again, Naruto was struck with that feeling from earlier. The one he'd felt when Gaara had asked how he was to begin with. The Sand shinobi didn't do those things, in his experience. He didn't ask people how they felt. He didn't comment on his own feelings. He wasn't uncomfortable about it, quite the opposite, but it was still something new.

He debated an answer, but finally just said, "Ah, well, the exams are coming up, I'm worried." It wasn't a total lie...

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Naruto gaped, making a noise akin to a stutter. How did he know?! "What--"

"I've spent my life reading people, you're no different." He moved to take off his gourde, setting it against the foot board of the bed.

Naruto grunted. "I don't want to talk about it, Gaara."

Gaara found himself asking, "You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to talk to me about it?"

Where was this coming from?! Were all of his friends suddenly doing a flip on their normals selves lately? Why him? "What is that suppose to mean?" He spread his hands wide and allowed some desperation to his tone.

Gaara started to speak, realizing he'd started something he himself didn't want to talk about. "Nevermind." He turned, moving to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand on his upper arm. That touch, he found, shot something new through him, like many of the emotions he had started to feel.

Naruto didn't know what drove him to grab at Gaara, but he'd felt the need to stop him. He watched as the Sand shinobi turned around to face him. They were close, very close. His face was inches away from Gaara's and he felt something slice through him. Something that had always been there, lingering... but he still didn't understand himself.

He didn't let go. "Did... did I do something wrong?"

"No." He looked away, trying to focus on anything but the blond's face. He felt like if he looked into his eyes it would be his undoing. He'd find himself telling him and then everything would be in ruin.

"Then why are acting like this?"

"How would you have me act?" This time he did look at him, teal pools seeping into cold blues.

Naruto felt like yelling, but didn't know why. What reason did he have to? "How would I... I don't know. You've never been like this before. Not that I have much to base it on..."

"Why did you lie to me?"

Naruto dropped his hand, releasing Gaara. "I don't want to talk about it."

Gaara narrowed his depths. "Why? It is difficult to express yourself to me?"

"No!" He turned around, his back to red head.

"Then tell me."

"You make it seem simple."

"Because it is." He stared at his back, watching him tense up now and then. He wanted to touch him... The feeling was so strong it took everything in him not to.

Naruto sighed. "It has to do with Sasuke."

"Sasuke," the red head stated. He was upset and at wits end because of Uchiha? Of course he was. He was a dear friend and now he was gone. He recalled how venomously Naruto had fought to protect Sakura and Sasuke during their fight. He also knew how badly both he and the pink haired medical ninja wanted to save him. They wanted him back home.

Gaara found something twist in him and asked, "Do you love him?"

Naruto turned quickly, speaking equally as fast, "Of course I love him. He acknowledged me when no one else would. He understood me as I did him. All I want to do is bring him back home. I want to save him from his own stupid ideals that will end up killing him." Naruto ran a hand through his spiked blond locks and sat down on the bed as if defeated.

Gaara paused, trying to processes this information. "You want to be with him?"

Naruto started to reply, but then realized what he'd just been asked. Be with him? Why would he want to go... oh... OH. Naruto stared at Gaara, his face slightly pink across his cheeks. "I think you misunderstood me. I'm not _in love_ with Sasuke. I just care deeply for him. I'd do anything I could to make sure he was safe. But, I don't have those sort--"

"Are you sure?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_"Unconditional love is the most beautiful to behold._

_For to see one love so deeply that they expect nothing,_

_not even the emotion returned, is enough to make you weep."_

_**--Myself**_

_"Are you sure?"_

What was he suppose to say to that?

Naruto had left the apartment not long ago. He'd said his goodbye to Gaara and told him he'd come back at seven to join him for the festival. It had been awkward to leave after having someone say such things to you, nevermind it was Gaara who had said them. He'd actually asked him if he was in love with Sasuke. It wasn't as though the thought of two men together grossed him out... well... he wasn't fond of the idea. Had he ever really thought about it?

As a boy he'd fallen for Sakura. He's loved her smiles, her eyes, her voice. He'd tried numerous times to win her heart. He'd even longed to see her when he got home. He loved her didn't he? He'd always said he did.

He couldn't possibly have feelings like that for Sasuke. He was like a brother to him.

Wasn't he?

The idea of having intercourse with him didn't exactly get him revved up. He liked breasts! He'd hung out with Ero-Senin long enough at least know that much. Damnit, his brain was starting to hurt and he felt like bashing it into a wall just to numb the confusion out of it. He grumbled.

He was _not_ in love with Sasuke.

Right?

He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets as he started to think back. Back to when they had fought for the final time before he left. He tried to recall his emotions then, the fury he felt and the helplessness over possibly loosing such a close friend.

Naruto had never had a family before. He'd never had anyone to help him figure out the difference between such emotions when he was growing up. He'd never even bothered asking anyone during his ninja training. He just always assumed that men and women were the way it went. He'd never considered men and men. He wasn't ignorant, but he'd never felt that way towards another man. Or, at least he'd never thought that might be what it was staring him in the face. He could be incredibly dense. He knew that.

He stopped and eyed a wall with some consideration.

"You're staring at that awfully intently. Am I missing something?"

He blinked and looked to his left. Neji. "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for the festival tonight?" He looked him up and down, noting he was wearing the same outfit as always. He grinned. "It could take you as long as any of the girls, eh?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to insult my hair length, it's not working. I'm perfectly secure with own sexuality to do whatever I please with myself."

The comment made him frown, reminding him of what he was thinking about a moment ago.

"You're not still worried about whether you want to take the exam or not are you? I heard you cleared it up with Tsunade-sama. " He walked forward and they both began to walk, falling easily into each others pace.

"No, I'm not worried about that as much anymore, although I still think about how I'm going to deal with Sasuke after the Sand mission." He looked forward. "Where are we headed?"

Neji glanced away from the blond. "You need to change don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"I need to head back home to do the same. I was on my way there when I caught sight of you. We can stop by your place and you can change at the compound."

Naruto looked confused. "Eh? I thought the compound was pretty tight knit and didn't allow too many outside people in, even from the village."

Neji glanced over at him, arching a brow this time. "The head won't mind. You're not just anyone, Uzamaki."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hyuuga's value honor, strength and above all else loyalty. You've only ever displayed such things in regards to the village. Is it hard to believe the head might see you as more than what people, for the most part, use to see you as?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "I haven't done anything to make him think I'm anything special. Hell, at times I can cause quite a bit of trouble. And really, in comparison to you Hyuugas I've got a long way to go discipline wise." He waved his hand slightly as if to stress his point. "Not only that, but I've never even met the man."

Neji stopped as they came to Naruto's place. "I'll wait for you down here."

Naruto stopped. "You're still serious about it, aren't you? Inviting me to the compound."

Nehi sighed, as if irritated, but didn't allow it to affect his answer. "You know Hinata has to marry one day, don't you Uzamaki?"

"Well... I guess. Doesn't every girl want that? To marry the love of her life and have a lot of kids?" He began to scratch the side of his head.

Neji nodded. "Yes, but not every girl is expected to because of who she is. Hinata doesn't have a choice. Eventually she will have to choose someone appropriate or a marriage will be arranged for her."

"That sucks, but why are we talking about this now? What does it have to do with me going to the compound with you?"

Neji smiled only slightly. "Go get your clothes and I'll tell you on the way. I need some time to think on how to word this without confusing you."

Naruto grumbled something about Hyuugas and evasiveness as he headed to do just as he was asked.

It was Neji's turn to think as he waited. Was he starting to second guess himself now? He knew Hinata loved Naruto and he knew she was slowly getting closer to that age when his father would begin to talk about it. Was it really his place to tell him? He knew Hinata never would. He himself wasn't afraid of ending up married to her... but it was a distinct possibility.

Well... no. He rarely changed his mind, but in this case he would. He supposed if it came down to it, if his uncle started to bring it up, he would suggest Uzamaki.

Naruto took that moment to come down the stairs with a mens kimono in hand. "I'm ready. Now, what were you going to tell me about Hinata?"

Neji shrugged. "I'm just worried about her. I don't want her to end up in a loveless political marriage. I use to hate her because of who she was... but, because of you I no longer feel that way. I'm not happy about the position I'm still in, but I wouldn't want anyone else in it either. And if she had to marry for political reasons... well... it's just as bad, as my situation, I suppose."

"What does that have to do with me coming to the compound with you?" He was still very confused. Neji wasn't being clear.

"I guess I'm making no sense. Not a usual thing for me." He sighed. "If you haven't noticed Hinata is very shy. Even if she liked someone she wouldn't tell them because she would be too fearful of the rejection. The head hasn't said anything yet, but she is getting older. And if she doesn't start trying to find someone... well, I've already explained the result. I guess I just wanted to tell you sooner rather than later, hoping to have a second set of eyes on her. Coming to the compound with me just saves me the time of telling you later."

Naruto nodded. "She is very shy." He frowned a bit, trying to think. "Does she like anyone?"

"She's never told me anything." It wasn't a lie, she never had talked to him about it.

"Alright, well, I'll keep an eye out."

They headed into the compound and Naruto glanced at an old clock on the way in. "Aw, damnit." He was muttering.

"What?" Neji glanced at him and they paused in the main lobby of the compound.

"Well, I told Gaara I'd be back to escort him around the village at seven. I've got enough time to get dressed and then I have to go. Can we meet up after?"

Neji nodded, "Sure, everyone said they were going to meet at the tower since some of them had last minute work to finish up. Join us there."

"Neji."

The long haired brunette turned his head as his uncle came into view. He bowed immediately. "Hiashi-sama." His voice was at a respectable tone.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. But, he bowed as well and only allowed his form to move back upward when Neji did.

Hiashi turned his eyes from his nephew to Naruto. They narrowed slightly, but revealed nothing. "I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone home, Neji. Hello, Uzamaki."

Naruto felt something creep through him. He wasn't afraid, but he was slightly unnerved by the man's presence. He made him want to go wash his face and clean his room for fear of condemnation. "Hello, Hiashi-sama. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Neji invited me."

Hiashi looked back at Neji, the boy's face and stoic as his own. "Not a problem. But, you'd better hurry if you both plan to attend the festival. Hinata has already left to meet with her friends." And then he was walking away.

As soon as the man turned a corner, Naruto let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "How do you deal with that every day? That look. No wonder Hinata acts like she's going to break at the slightest touch."

Neji led him to a room for him to change. "It's just the way Hyuugas are."

Naruto turned and placed his hand on the door, pausing before shutting it. "What's makes you and Hinata different?"

Neji smiled at him again. It was rare, but not the first time. "You."

ooo

Naruto left earlier than Neji, but he had Gaara to pick up. He would meet up with them all later at the tower. He wondered, briefly, if Temari and Kankuro would join them. Probably, since everyone else had been with them to help take care of the Genin and put things away for the exams. Ino wouldn't miss getting to show her new clothes off. So, he could easily assume that she'd told the two Sand shinobi.

His clothing was fair; a rich royal blue with pale orange lotus flowers etched into it. His wooden thongs matched the orange in it. His hair was the same as always and his face clean. But, you would never get rid of the adorable whisker marks on his face.

He moved up the winding staircase and reached to knock on the doors.

ooo

Gaara stared at his closet. He'd just finished putting away his clothes and found himself... perplexed. He had no idea what to wear. His actions were always so decisive. He knew what he was going to do with rarely thinking about it. But this time he found himself concerned with a young blond's opinion.

Pale finger tips touched the silk of a kimono.

He's never considered the prospect of competing with a ghost. He thought perhaps Sakura might be a problem, but as far as he had been told in passing, the girl had no interest in his attentions.

But Sasuke...

Sasuke wasn't here to make a difference, but Gaara was struck with the feeling that he was going to make a difference all the same. It was hard enough trying to cope with the idea that he would never have Naruto. It was harder still thinking he would not only have that, but have Sasuke littering the back of Naruto's mind. He knew Naruto didn't think he was in love with the Uchiha clan member, but Gaara knew better. He knew the look in his eyes well. It was the same one he caught himself seeing in the mirror everytime he thought about the blond.

He tried to think back to the exam. When Naruto had been steadfastly competing against the boy. He tried to recall the look on the face of the raven haired orphan each time he spoke or saw Naruto. It wasn't easy, but it flitted about his mind just the same.

Yes, if he'd cared enough to notice then... he might have said Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. Was that why he hated him so much? Over the past few years he'd heard rumors around Sand about the lone clan member. Apparently he'd left his village to pursue the vow he'd made to kill his brother and revive his clan.

Was that it...?

Gaara wasn't naive when it came to the actions of men and women with the purpose of children in mind. If Sasuke wanted to revive his clan he would eventually need to have children, and he wouldn't tolerate bastards. Was he trying to inadvertently save Naruto from his own feelings? Or was he just as scared as Gaara that they wouldn't be returned?

Of course, this was all speculation.

And of course he wasn't here. But what if Naruto did bring him back?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door. He turned and exited his room. He stepped across the expanse of the dining are and took a knob in his hand. When he opened the door he found Naruto dressed impeccably well. He even forgot to say something as he took him in, drank in the image of him. He felt as though he was trying to brand it into his mind so he wouldn't forget how perfect he looked when he left.

"Gaara?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his distracted friend's face. "You there?"

"Huh?" He found himself blinking several times and then saying, "You look nice."

Naruto grinned and placed a hand behind his head, scratching, a slight tinge of embarrassment touching his cheeks. "Ah, well, thanks, I guess. Why aren't you dressed yet? You have something to wear right?"

Gaara stepped back and allowed him to enter. He closed the door behind Naruto. "I'm having a hard time deciding."

"It can't be that hard. You want me to help?" He placed both hands behind his head and turned to look at Gaara in a never forgettable boyish manner that simply was Naruto in every way.

Gaara was struck with the image, but managed to respond, not showing his failing feelings. "Feel free to do as you wish, Uzamaki." He tried to feign disinterest.

Naruto frowned. "Who normally picks out your clothes for these events?"

He shrugged. "I usually do."

"Alright, well lets go have a look. If I have to I can get Sakura to come help. She's normally better at these things than me." He walked towards his room and looked into the open closet once there. "Wow, I don't see why it's so hard. You have a lot of nice things. Maybe I should get Sakura."

"You can choose something." He found himself offering.

"Are you sure? Like I said I'm--"

"I want you to."

Naruto turned to question it further, but paused at the look in his eyes and the feeling it spawned in him. It was the same one he'd felt earlier when Gaara had wanted him to tell him what was bothering him so much. He felt like he couldn't speak and didn't know why. Why did he want him to pick it out? It was just clothing, wasn't it? All of this was starting to unnerve him emotionally. He was probably still beating himself up over almost loosing his friend. After all, here he was, staring at him; a living breathing reminder of what he couldn't do by himself. A reminder of why he still thought he was unprepared to go on and pursue his dreams.

"Naruto?" Gaara stepped forward.

"Hm?" He shook his head. "Sure, I'll pick one. We're going to be late to meet everyone if I don't." He looked back at the closet and flipped through all that was offered. He reached for a deep midnight blue-black with dark garnet wisps sewn into it. He held it out to Gaara as if to try and figure out whether he liked it or not. "Yeah, this one will do." He handed it to him and closed the closet door. "I'll go wait in the other room."

Holding the garment in hand he watched the blond exit the room, hating that torn feeling flowing through him even now. He'd told Temari he'd be fine; that he'd figure it out on his own. But, he was slowly starting to feel like he just couldn't do it.

If Naruto was perfectly strait, he probably still love Sakura. If he wasn't, he probably had feelings for Sasuke that even he didn't understand yet. And Kami help him if he was both.

"Gaara! Are you almost ready?"

"I'll be out soon." He called back, less feeling in his voice and began to dress.

Naruto wandered around the room while he changed. He looked over at the closed room door and frowned. He'd just have to get over it, like Neji said, like Granny Tsunade had said, like Sakura had told him. Beating himself up over Gaara would do him no good.

There was a sudden knock at the door and he moved to answer it. "I've got it Gaara, take your time!" He opened it to find the Sand shinobi's older brother on the other side. He caught a look of surprise on his face only a moment. What was that about?

Kankuro arched a brow. "Is Gaara here?"

"He's changing in his room. Is something wrong?" He moved to let him in and closed the door."

"No, I just wanted to check on him. Everyone finished getting things settled pretty quick. They're all waiting so, I thought I'd come see if he was going with us. Why are you here?" He moved towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to rummage for something to drink. "Aren't you going to go?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to meet up with Gaara before going."

"Oh?"

Naruto glanced him. He had a soda in his hand and was popping the top as he shut the fridge with his foot. He then just leaned back into it. He wore none of his usual trappings or makeup. There were no puppets attached to his form. No, all he wore was a simple black outfit much the same as his own with white stitch work. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Kankuro chuckled. "No, nothing at all. You should spend more time with him while he's here..."

Naruto noted the drop in his voice. Was something wrong? First Gaara was acting weird around him and now Kankuro seemed bothered by something. "Is Gaara ok?" Who better to ask? He was bound to have more insight into his brother than him.

Kankuro was unsure of what to say, so to buy himself some more time he took a sip from the can in his hand. "Why? Is he acting odd?" He wasn't about to tell him the truth.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. Nevermind."

The door to his room opened and Gaara emerged in the outfit Naruto had chosen for him.

Kankuro grinned. "Oh? You look good. Haven't seen you wear that one before." He made a show of his hands around his own eyes. "It brings out your face, little brother."

Naruto found himself agreeing. "You do. Well, better than me."

Gaara smirked slightly, wryly even if one tool the time to notice. "I have to disagree."

Before Naruto could puzzle that response out Kankuro was speaking up.

"Let's get outah here, boys. People are waiting on us, eh? And I have to say, the girls look lovely tonight. I'd rather not miss it."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_""In real love you want the other person's good. _

_In romantic love you want the other person."  
** --Margaret Anderson**_

Sakura dashed out of her house. "Bye, mom! I'm going out now!" She shut the door before her mother could even respond. Her hair was up; a mess on top of her head. Small tendrils wisped about her face, neck and ears. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. Her make up was minimal, but you would note the pink of her lips from the gloss she'd applied earlier.

Her dress was not what one would expect with all the people milling about in Japanese style clothing. No, you might say it was more European. Or American if such places existed in this universe.

It was a bright red. Brilliant and sexy. It went completely against her nature in so many ways. A chain hung around her neck attached to the gown to keep it in place, flashing silver in the lights turning on for the evening. It hung low and open, nearly reaching her navel. If she turned right you could clearly see the outline of her breast and the underside hinting. It bunched there and bared her back, only covering her front. Where it bunched a sash of steel gray showed her curves and her waist. The skirt flared out. If she were to move in a twirl fast enough, you would see more than you bargained for. It went only mid calf in length. Completing her ensemble were a pair of black flats. It was near impossible to walk in a dirt road with heels and not trip, she'd told herself.

She knew she was late and began to run towards the tower. She hoped her friends would wait on her. It hadn't been easy trying to find something last minute and then getting ready. Sometimes she envied Ino for always being so prepared.

It wasn't until she had this thought that she felt herself falling. Tripping to be precise. Oh dammit! It was too late to catch herself without ruing her outfit! Why, of all the times... she blinked and realized she hadn't hit the ground. She looked up into coal orbs and opened her mouth slightly.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Lee had caught her. She found herself closing her mouth as he helped set her upright. "Yes, thank you, Lee-kun." She began to dust herself off, trying to find something that had gone wrong with her dress. She sighed and touched her hair. "I hope it's not messed up."

Suddenly Lee was reaching for her hair. "Ah, hold on. There's..." He face was transfixed on her hair while his hands went to work trying fix the slight muss. Sakura took the moment to look at him. There was no sight of his green tights or Jounin top tonight. In it's place was a red top made of silk and oriental in style. The shade, she was surprised to find, matched her dress perfectly. It wasn't just a top it seemed though. It went low; about mid thigh and split. Just below a sash wrapped tightly about his firm abdominal area. The sleeves were wide and largely belled, but folded over to reveal his soft yet rough hands that were currently doing work on her hair.

His pants were gauze, it appeared. Black and loose fitting before wrapping tightly about his ankles. He wore Japanese styled black sandals and white socks. She looked up at his face, her breath catching in her throat. She'd never really _looked_ at Lee before. He wasn't what a woman would called handsome, no, but... tonight he just struck her as different. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she realized just how close he was.

"There, all fixed." He smiled at her, and then it wavered as he too realized his close proximity to her. He slowly took a step back. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Here, look, is it ok?" He offered her to glance at her reflection in a window pane.

She did, slowly drawing her eyes away from his own. Yes, it still looked lovely. She smiled and looked back at him. "Yes, thank you, Lee-kun." She looked at him for a while longer and then gasped. "Oh! We're going to be late!" She grabbed his hand and began to run towards the tower, not once seeing the shock that crossed Lee's features.

ooo

"Gawd, you're such an ass sometimes," She muttered, lips quirked to show her irritation. She moved her hands to fix the wrinkles in his black vest. He'd shown up, looking dashing as usual and just as 'bored'. Currently he was glaring at her as she ran her hands over his clothes.

"Could you quit bothering me like a mother-hen? Must you be so--"

"Troublesome? I suppose I shouldn't care if you look like an idiot. How do you manage to get dressed in the morning anyway, moron?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Temari. He wouldn't tell her, but he didn't want her wandering hands running all over him. He wasn't ready to get roped into something akin to a relationship. His father got enough heat from his mom anyway. Did he really want that kind of trouble so early? Feh! And here she was still mussing with his clothing. He tried to bat her hands away. "Stop it, woman."

She laughed at him. "Why? You afraid of my hands, puss?"

Now she was calling him a scardy cat. His eyes narrowed, not in anger, but pure frustration. "If you don't stop I''ll show you just what you can do with your--"

"Shikamaru!" Sakura had interrupted him which cause Temari to roll with laughter. Dammit if the woman woudn't be the death of his nerves and life of free choices.

Lee was in tow behind her, looking quite happy with himself. Why wouldn't he be? Everyone knew of the crush he had on the pink haired shinobi. And here she was, even after stopping, still holding his hand. Wait... was she intertwining her fingers with his own?

"Are you two--" he started to ask.

"You look lovely, Sakura. Where did you get that dress?" Temari purposely interrupted him.

"Woman..." he started lowly so only she could hear him.

"Shh," she mutter quickly. "Did you do you own hair?"

Sakura smiled, touching her face with her free hand. "Sadly, no. My mother did it for me. I don't seem to have the skill yet needed for that. She constantly bugs me about it. But who has the time with Tsunade for a sensei?"

She nodded, agreeing with her and then looked over at Lee.

"New outfit, Lee?" Shikamaru addressed him, but he could tell the man was on cloud nine. "Oi! Lee!" He snapped his fingers a few times to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I thought the green was too much tonight." He smiled big. "It's not as if we have much to worry about. I even left the weights at home." He gave a thumbs up with his free hand."

Sakura looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Hinata was here a moment ago. Choji and Ino said they would be arriving together. I think Tenten just left to get Neji, but I'm sure he's on his way already. She'll find him. Kiba and Shino went to look for the restroom..." Temari thought for who else. It was hard to recall all of their names since she'd only talked to them mostly in passing. Tonight would be the first night all of them went out together with the close knit group of Konoha.

"Did someone say my name?" Kiba walked up with Shino and Akamaru at his side.

Lee nodded. "Yes, we were wondering where everyone is. The festival has already started.

"I know Kankuro went to get Gaara." Temari offered.

It was then the rest of the group just showed up with the exception of the aforementioned and Naruto.

"We can't wait on them forever..." Murmured Ino next to Choji who was chowing down on some sort of meat attached to a stick.

Hinata sighed as if she wanted to make some sort of comment, but didn't know what to say.

Temari was narrowing her eyes a bit. Just where were her brothers? And what about the Uzamaki kid? Apparently he was going with them, wasn't he? Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, trying to decide what to do first as they waited for the three missing shinobi. It was then she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. she glanced over at Shikamaru.

"They'll be here. Just be patient."

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you consoling me, lazy ass?"

He surprised her by flashing a bored smile and saying, "Maybe."

She quickly regained her composure, but not before he was chuckling in a satisfied manner. "You're still a puss."

"Maybe that too."

"Oi! Everyone! We made it! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto called out to the group, a few feet away, waving a lone hand. Kankuro and Gaara were next to him.

Sakura looked towards the trio and smiled, waving. "Good evening, Naruto!"

As they came to the group Naruto noticed Sakura's hand in Lee's. Blinking a few times he said, "Are you two two dating?"

Sakura didn't understand why he asked and then she noticed her hand was indeed still in Lee's. She blushed three shades of red and pulled her hand away, regretting the look of hurt she saw pass over his face. "Ah... " She didn't know how to reply, which was a first in the case of Naruto.

Ino managed to save her though. "Alright group, let's get going. We're burning moonlight!" And with that, she placed her hand on Choji's shoulder and moved him to follow her towards the nightlife. The rest of the group fell into easy conversation and didn't comment on Sakura's moment of embarrassment.

Kankuro waved at Gaara and Naruto before moving to the front of the group. He stopped next to Hinata and just moved with everyone else; leaving Gaara and Naruto alone in the back to walk together.

Naruto didn't catch his motive, but Gaara did.

"So, this should fun. Do you have festivals in Sand?"

Gaara nodded. "We do, but I usually only attend long enough to be respectable."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I've never really been into them." Was his response.

"Too many people?" Naruto scratched his chin. He knew Gaara had friends in Sand by now. Why wouldn't he want to hang out with people who cared about him and in turn he cared about as well? "I know you have friends in Sand. You should enjoy a festival with them."

"I suppose I'm still use to being alone. It's easy to keep doing the same thing if you have a habit of doing it." He paused as the group stopped to try their hand at a booth game. Choji was trying to win something by throwing a shirikin at some balloons attached to a wall.

Naruto watched the game with some interest. "You have Temari and Kankuro though."

He shrugged. "As children we were distant. Father saw to that. It's only in the past few years that we've become as close as we have."

Naruto looked over at him then, feeling incredibly bad. He reached out, feeling it was needed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything though. What could he? He watched as Gaara's eyes found his own. They watched each other intently for a while. Emotions toiled in Naruto's gut. He saw such pain in those eyes. He wanted nothing more than to help. Gaara was a dear to him. They both shared something that no one else could understand. They understood each others pains and grief. They'd walked almost identical paths and Naruto hated that he couldn't have known him years ago when no one cared about him.

What would they have been like as childhood friends? Two kindred spirits with the same pain and tears. He tried to imagine a little boy Gaara and all that passed through his mind was a small child, holding his knees as he crouched and cried.

It swept through him, making his chest feel heavy. Reminding him of how he'd felt when Sasuke had admitted _why_ he needed to leave Konoha. But, he couldn't help Sasuke then. Could he help Gaara?

"Oi! C'mon you two, love birds! We've got more to see." Shikamaru called after them. He felt a smack to the side of his head and glared down at Temari. "What was that for, woman?"

"Leave them alone."

"Feh... women." But he continued to walk next to her, hands in his pockets.

Naruto watched that with some interest and then reached for Gaara's arm. He tugged him along. "C'mon, we're falling behind." When he looked at his face he was surprised to find an expression of irritation. "Don't let him ruffle your feathers." They once more fell in step together a good five feet behind the group.

"Did you give my question any thought?" Gaara asked.

"About what?"

"About Sasuke."

It was Naruto's turn to blush tonight. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and allowed a flat line for his lips before speaking. "Again with the evasiveness." He sounded irritated.

Naruto felt anger well up inside of him. Alright, so far it was the second time today he'd gone over this with him. And so far, Gaara wasn't getting he didn't want to talk about it. It had to do with him! He was never good with expressing his emotions about the other person to their face. It always ended up messy. And he didn't want it to end up bad with him of all people.

But, he wasn't giving him much of a choice. Fine. If he wanted it that way, then to hell with his night.

"Hey! Guys! We need to go somewhere for a bit. We'll catch up with you later!" The group turned to look at them both, some of them blinking in confusion as they watch Naruto all but drag the Kazekage into the crowds.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Asked Ino.

"Hell if I know. Those two have been acting weird since we got back from Sand to begin with. Well, at least Naruto has." Kiba seemed to bark this out.

Kankuro and Temari gave each other a worried glance, but otherwise let it go.

"Well, we can have fun without them," offered Tenten. "They'll be back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It really inspires me to write more and I appreciate it. I almost forgot to put this in here XD. Someone asked me a question, it seems! And as promised I will answer.

No, I do not co write stories. -wrinkles nose- I'm kinda independent in that respect and prefer to have control of my character or those I am writing about. Yes, I to role play in IM and on forums sometimes.

Feel free to ask me anything or make suggestions, folks. All input, good or bad, is appreciated.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_﻿__"I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you."_

_**--Roy Croft**_

"Will you stop it, Uzamaki!" He's been trying to get him to release him ever since Naruto had begun to drag him through the crowd and towards the training area. Tonight it was dead because of the festival. "Let me go." He pulled back on his arm, finally managing to rip it from his grasp.

"Oh, no. You wanted to talk. So we're going to talk. We're going to get it all out in the open and be done with it. Like hell I'm going weeks on end with you treating me like you hate me." Naruto practically spat this at him, voice elevated and stern.

Gaara glared at him, he wasn't exactly ready for this conversation. "Fair enough, so answer me."

"You mean about Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Who else? Are you in love with him?"

"Why are you worried about that? I don't understand."

"Why are you being so evasive?" His voice now too started to rise.

Naruto yelled finally. "I don't know! Hell." He ran a hand through his spiked strands. "I love him like a brother, Gaara. For Kami's sake, I never thought about him like that. But dammit if you haven't made me start questioning myself. Christ!" He was furious. His emotions were a jumble; a torrent. He didn't know what was wrong with himself.

"You know where this started?" He found himself asking, perhaps stating, to Gaara. "It started when he left. And then it only got worse." He was laughing, bitterly. "Do you know what it feels like to loose a friend, Gaara? Someone so close to your heart you feel like your more than friends but less than lovers?"

He wanted to answer yes, but Naruto was talking again, pacing in his anger and sadness.

"And then, _then!_ It gets even better." He turned his blazing cold blues on him. Gaara thought he could be frighteningly passionate when he was angry. He always had been, he just hadn't noticed it until now. "Those bastards come in to Sand take you. They fuckin' take _you_. Gaara of the Sand. One of _my_ best friends. Just because you were the host for Shukaku. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

This time he waited for answer, but Gaara didn't reply.

He took this as his cue to continue. He was laughing bitterly again and wiping his face with one hand as it to try and quell all the feelings finally surging to the surface. "I saw you, lifeless... dead. You were dead. I thought to myself, not again. Not another one." He felt his voice waver, but continued, pulling strength from somewhere he didn't even recognize. "I wanted to kill that bastard like no other. I wanted to see his blood coat my hands. I wanted to see his face, filled with fear as I took away his life for doing that to _you_." His body shook, anger and fear he'd been pushing down for weeks finally breaking free.

Just when Gaara thought he was done, he said more. "If it weren't for Chiyo-sama you wouldn't even _be_ here. You wouldn't be here and I'd have yet another failure on my hands. Another lost friend, only this time he wouldn't be coming back. How can I possibly _hope_ to become Hokage when I can't even save one life, one _friend_, on my own?"

Gaara still said nothing. He knew Naruto had hurt deeply when he'd died. He'd known this because of what the Sand ninja had told him later that day. He'd cried, wept tears for him. But, he'd had no idea how deeply it had affected Naruto until he said it himself. Until it came from his own mouth.

"I don't expect you to say anything and I don't want your sympathy. But, I do want to know why you've acting the way you have." His cold blues were still watching him, still filled with that passion he'd let out only moments ago.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Uzamaki."

"Bullshit! You've been edging around me like I'm glass and bringing up Sasuke like your in need of some kind of _confirmation_! Like your angry with me because I'm so close to him. You wanted me to talk and I have. You're my friend Ga--"

It was Gaara's turn to get upset it seemed, because at the first mention of the word friend he said. "I don't want to be your _friend_!"

Naruto took a step back then, as it Gaara had just cut him. It felt like he just poured acid onto an already forming wound. His face filled with anger and betrayal. "What? What the hell is that suppose to mean? I thought we we're close. Just because I'm close with Sasuke doesn't mean I like you any less." It had somehow turned into a shouting match. Naruto had never seen him like this. Fury in his eyes. Passion and anger reminding him nothing of the Gaara he'd first fought. There was pain there in those teal depths.

Gaara choked out a bitter laugh, coming closer to Naruto, waving his hands wide in front of him as if to plow his point home. "Are you really so ignorant? Do you have to _ask_? Do I have to spit it out for you, you idiot?" His chest welled with an ache more severe and more painful than anything he'd felt in the past weeks. The man before him really couldn't be that _dense_.

Naruto exhaled slowly, eyes filled with confusion as he thought about it. He considered everything that had passed between him and the Sand shinobi over the past day. The questions about Sasuke, the odd looks, the pain coiling in his eyes, the desperation and then the look he'd been given from Kankuro before the festival. Everything came crashing at in full force like a dam finally breaking at the cracks and flooding his thoughts.

Oh.

Oh _hell_.

It finally registered and his eyes went wide as the information assailed him. His voice was a confused bare whisper in the cold silent night. No one could be so concerned about how someone felt about another human being unless they were jealous. It felt like a knife was cutting through thick air.

"You're in love with me."

"Yes. Finally. Yes."

"You're in love with me." He repeated himself as if he couldn't believe it was true. He felt flattered and confused all at once. All those emotions were hitting him like a ton of bricks. All the things he'd felt around Gaara the last few hours. "Oh hell." He muttered, worried. He didn't want to hurt him, but he just didn't feel that way about Gaara.

"But... you're... I'm... we're both guys." He said stupidly.

"Really? Thank you for the observation captain obvious." He spat sarcastically, long past trying to hide his flaring emotions and temper.

"This is just crazy."

"Yes, I agree. Insane. How do you think I feel?"

"Gaara.. I don't want to hurt you but I don't--"

"Save it. I don't _need_ a talk down. I already knew what was coming. I don't expect anything from you, Naruto. I never have. I didn't even plan on telling you. I was going to endure watching the exams and then leave, praying, _praying_ we never had this conversation." It was his turn to laugh bitterly and look away from the Konoha shinobi. "But, you had to drag it out of me. You're so damned stubborn." He turned then, moving to leave while attempting to salvage what was left of his battered heart.

Naruto was torn. He didn't want to hurt Gaara, but at the same time he didn't know how to fix any of this. Desperately, he reached out for him, pulling his arm and dragging him back. He had both arms in his hands, breathing erratically as he realized just what kind of position he was in now. Kami he was close and it was all his doing. He could smell him he was so close. He'd never taken the time to notice the scent of another man. "Gaara... I..."

"You couldn't leave well enough along, could you, Uzamaki?" His eyes narrowed and before Naruto knew what he was doing the Sand ninja was leaning forward, pressing his soft lips against his own.

Naruto inhaled sharply through his mouth, surprised. Gaara took the moment to open his mouth to the taller man before him, passionately demanding something in return. Anything to quell the ache he felt flaring in his core.

For a moment Naruto stood there, doing nothing with his mouth open. He's never been kissed before and the shock of Gaara's 'attack' held him motionless. He stood there like a wide eyed idiot with his mouth opened and slanted across Gaara's. But he couldn't do it for long, especially not after he began to nibble on his lower lip. No, he returned the kiss at full force, wrapping his arm about Gaara's shoulders. One hand tangled in his red strands as the other slowly trailed to his lower back.

He inhaled sharply when Gaara moaned into his mouth, showing what enjoyment he got from his touch. By Kami, he felt good. How could it feel this good with another man? He gasped though his mouth, seeking air before deepening the kiss and pulling him close enough to feel his hips pressing against his own.

He felt Gaara's hands reach tightly around him, pulling his waist flush against his form just as he was pushing his back so he could be closer. It was intoxicating. His taste and his smell. They assailed his senses and drove him to a place he'd never dreamed of being. His touch was like fire, liquid heat running through his veins. He felt his fingers, his nails, despite the clothing, digging into his back. He hissed in pleasure and growled softly when he felt evidence of the other man's desire pressing into his leg. Where gad that come from?

It was enough to jar Gaara back to reality. He gasped, pulling back, breathing erratic and his face flushed from the kiss they'd just shared. His heart felt like it was crashing against his chest, threatening to break out. When he spoke, it wasn't controlled, it wasn't monotone and it wasn't the least bit unattractive.

"You enjoyed that." He stated, trying to catch his breath. "You enjoyed that and so did I."

Naruto just stared at him, eyes wide and filled with so many churning emotions. His lips burned and he licked them, the taste of the man before him still on his mouth. The smell of him still stained his clothes. It took everything he had not to reach out and demand more physically if the stiffness in his pants was any indication.

"I want to do it again."

Naruto though he was talking to himself for a moment. His own breathing drummed in his ears. His nerves were on fire. He didn't know what to do even as he watched Gaara walk off into the night. What he did know, was the man had left him with an incredibly rock hard pain between his thighs and a lot of things to think about.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_﻿__"It's so easy, To think about Love, To Talk about Love, To wish for Love, But it's not always easy, To recognize Love, Even when we hold it... In our hands."_

_**--Jaka**_

The group of friends continued walking and talking strait into the late hours of the night. As the lights began to dim and the people started to leave, so they too started to go home.

"Bye guys! We'll see you tomorrow." Neji and Tenten waved goobye and headed out.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night too," muttered Shikamaru.

Temari glanced over at him. "Feel like a late night cup of tea?"

He looked at her as if trying to figure what she was about and sighed, deciding, this time, not to put up a fight. "Sure. We can go to my place." The couple waved goodbye and left. Slowly, everyone did much the same until finally only two figures were left by themselves. They really didn't know how it happened, but it had.

Kankuro glanced down at the shorter female Hyuuga and said. "Why didn't you head home with Neji?" He was actually surprised the man hadn't asked her the same question.

She looked over at him, smiling faintly and said softly. "I'm worried about Naruto-kun. He never came back."

Kankuro barely heard her. "Eh? Speak up, girl. How can you possibly expect anyone to understand you if you mutter as a form of communication?" He was so use to Temari's loud voice it hadn't occurred to him that maybe Hinata was simply soft spoken. But, he really hadn't heard her.

Hinata blushed. "I'm sorry. I--"

"What?"

Irritated, Hinata finally burst out, rather loudly, "I said I'm worried about Naruto, you lout!" She gasped rather quickly though and covered mouth as if she couldn't believe she'd just done what she'd done. "I'm sorry--I-I--"

Kankuro laughed.

Hinata found herself fuming once more. "I fail to see what is so funny, Kankuro-kun."

Her voice was louder this time, at least that was an improvement, he noted.

"You. One minute you're as shy as a mouse and the next you're yelling at me." He continued to chuckle.

"I am not!" She found herself balling her small hands into fists.

He was still chuckling and found himself saying, "Yes, you are."

"It's not my fault you have the hearing of bat, you loud mouth." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh? I have a loud mouth? Better a loud mouth than a quiet wren."

"Yes, the whole neighborhood could hear you all night. I though Kiba was bad, but you, sir, are in insufferable." She felt like leaving all of a sudden, but for some reason, his presence held her in place.

"I'm _insufferable_? Me? You're the one calling names. I just couldn't hear you, wren. I haven't done a thing wrong." His eyes narrowed. Why was he arguing with her? Hours ago he'd barely known her name and here she was calling names and yelling. Didn't take much to get her riled up did it? "Why are you still here again?"

"It doesn't matter." She turned, moving to leave, amazed beyond belief he'd cause her to loose her cool so easily. There had been dozens of opportunities in her short life for this to happen with nearly anyone. Why was she doing it now? With him?

"Oi, wait! Dammit, I'm sorry. I'm not good with words, much less women, wren." He walked after her, trying to stop her. He was sure she could take care of herself, but he didn't want to leave her walking alone at night in this state.

She stopped and looked over at him, sighing.

"Now, why didn't you go home with Neji? Isn't he your cousin?"

"I'm waiting for Naruto-kun. I'm worried about him because he didn't come back like he said he would."

Ah, that was right, he had gone off with Gaara. Hm... that was a problem. What had happened between those two? Obviously his brother hadn't been happy when Uzamaki had drug him off into the night.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why are you so worried about him?" He arched a brow at her, curious. No one else in the group had seemed worried about him. Sakura had left without even a question, Lee in tow to make sure she got home ok. Not that medical nin needed it. Girl was a power house by herself. But, then again, so was Lee.

She began to blush, the color lighting her face on fire. "I--well... I just do..."

Back to to the quiet mouse was it? He much preferred the fiery little bird who'd attacked him a moment ago without a second thought. And why was she blushing? Unless... "Ah, I see, you're in love with the Fox."

If it was possible she got redder, her face full of shock as his open frank words. "I--I--"

Now she was stuttering? Kami. "Quit that. Although..."

"What?" She managed to get out.

He smiled. "I have to admit that particular shade of red does look wonderful on you, wren."

Her face was full of frustration again. "Oh! You-you-you--"

"Me what? What? What? Spit it out, girl!"

"You _ass_!" And then Hinata did turn around, walking into the night, ashamed she'd just cussed at anyone, despite that fact it was a rude imbecile.

He called out to her. "How am I an ass?" He yelled, uncaring at this point of who heard him or who saw them. He faintly heard someone shouting in the distance for him to be quiet and go to sleep like a normal human being. Kankuro was anything but normal. So, it was no surprise when he shouted into the night, back at the person whom he didn't know, "You shut up! I can do what I damn well--"

Hinata cut him off by dragging him into the night and away from sleeping residents' homes or places of business. "Would you shut up? I'd rather not have to deal with the ANBU or other late night shinobi for a call over us, no, _you_, making a spectacle in the street."

"That idiot three blocks away started it," he said as if trying to justify his actions.

"I'm going home. You can do what you want." She was walking away again, this time heading in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"At least let me walk you home."

"Why? So you can throw more insults at my general direction. No thank you. Leave me alone."

He was starting to feel bad.. This was just the sort of problem he had with women. All of them. He couldn't even get through the night without Temari laying into him about something. She was the only woman he knew who tolerated him. And that was just because she had to. They were siblings after all. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't" she ground out.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

She sighed. Ok, well, he was trying to be nice. And she wasn't one to hold a grudge. No, more often than naught people tended to step all over _her_. She rarely took it personally and kept to herself. So, with a tinge of pink on her cheeks she finally said, "Yes."

"Why?"

No one had ever asked her that before. But then, only one other person had ever confronted her about Naruto. The heir to the land of flowers long ago when she was on a mission with Naruto and Choji. And she'd not asked her why. she only stated that Hinata liked him. Then she'd left it at that. "Because, he's like me."

"Oh?" He inquired further.

She nodded, heading into the forest. "Yes. When we were both young and training together at the ninja academy no one ever really saw Naruto as anything but a loser. In that same way... no one ever really noticed me. Even my father thinks my younger sister might make a better heir than me." Her face took on a sad characteristic.

Kankuro didn't really know what to say. He hadn't expected her to open up like that. But, he had asked. So, now he really was obligated to talk to her. "You can't be that bad. You called me an ass earlier. Just use that same fire in your everyday life and you'll be fine."

She glanced over at him and bit her lower lip. "If only it were so easy. My father is a very disciplined man. He expects a lot of me. I sometimes think he wishes Neji were his son and not his nephew because he's such a genius when it comes to the art of the shinobi. I have no idea how to make him see me. Really see me as Naruto wishes to be seen and has been. It's why he's such an inspiration to me."

"Your old man can't be that bad... You've just gotta climb out of your shell, wren. Grow some wings and fly."

She found herself laughing as they neared her home. "Oh, if you met him you would understand. He's so serious. I don't remember the last time he hugged me or told me how proud he was of me. You know..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't even care if I become the head one day. I just want him to acknowledge me as his daughter. His daughter. Someone to be proud of. It's not much to ask." She gave a sad smile and stopped in front of the compound.

"You're right, it's not."

She turned to face him, that shy smile still on her face. "For what it's worth, thank you for walking me home. And, thank you for the talk. Also, you really aren't as bad with women or words as you claim to be, Kankuro-kun." She leaned forward and shyly pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning to run into the compound without another word.

He stood there, silent, in shock as he felt a warmth creep over his face and through his veins. He reached up and gently touched where she'd placed her warm soft lips as if afraid it would burn his hands. Little did the wren know she's just given Kankuro his first kiss, no matter how small it was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, off in the distance in the very core of the village Shikamaru was unlocking the door to his small one room home. He'd moved out of his parents home after he reached Jounin. Not that he didn't love them, but he was getting older and needed his own space. And well, it was nice to know he could bring anyone here whenever he wanted without getting interrogated. He could see his mother now, brimming with tears and dragging Temari away to plan wedding bells. He wouldn't blame her though. He'd never brought a woman home before. They were... troublesome.

"It's not much to look at so don't give me any shit, woman." He opened the door for her, offering her entrance first. Despite his annoyance with the female populace as whole, he had had it instilled in him long ago to at least be a gentleman, if only in action. It was probably why he just couldn't let anything happen to any of the female shinobi on his squad during missions more so than the men.

She smirked. "Charming as always Shikamaru." She entered before him, accustomed to his chivalrous actions despite crude words. He flipped on the switch next to the entrance and closed the door. Light illuminated the room and revealed his small abode. To the left was his bed. Directly in front of them a small two person table and the kitchen behind that. To the right was a small sitting area and a television.

"Make yourself at home."

"Where's you tea bags and kettle?" She moved towards the kitchen and set down her bag on the floor.

He motioned to the far cabinet. "Tea is in the wooden container and the pot's on the stove... I can make it you know. I'm not a complete idiot as you like to claim."

"I know. I want to make it for you, though." She began to fill the kettle with water and started the process. She pulled to mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Heh..." That was awfully... womanly of her? Wifely? He allowed himself, for a brief moment, to imagine what like would be like married to the wind ninja and found himself wrapped in the thought. Ok, it wasn't his brightest moment, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. "So, why did you wanna hang out so late?" He took a seat at the table, watching her move about his kitchen with an ease. He wouldn't say it, but she did remind him of his mother in that aspect.

She shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to really sit with you alone and talk. You're friends are nice and the evening was great. But, I'm selfish and I like having you to myself now and then." She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned, just to see if her words had affected him at all.

He rolled his eye. "Yeah yeah, what's new?" Like hell he'd admit her words affected him in any way. She'd use it against him like a cat with a mouse. Word play with Temari was like playing with fire. Beautiful but deadly. If you didn't watch your step you'd get burned. Badly. Kami help him if he didn't want to be either. He could tell himself all he wanted she was a looker, but he wouldn't act on it. No way in hell. He'd enjoy his bachelorhood as long as he could hang onto it.

But... she wanted to chat... so... "Odd that."

"What is?" She grabbed the two mugs and set one in front of him before sitting down with her own.

"Naruto and Gaara. I've never seen him act like that before. I certainly didn't expect it tonight." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You don't know anything do you?"

Temari took her time answering as she reached to the sugar in the center of the table. She scooped a spoonful out and dropped it into her mug. "Me?" She took the spoon from her side of the table and began to stir.

"No, the other hot blond in my room at two am in the morning trying to get in my pants." He rolled his eyes.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Get in your pants?" She grinned shamelessly.

He grunted. "Just answer the question, woman."

She sighed, turning serious then. "If I did?"

"You do then. Spit it out." He grabbed his own mug and took a sip.

She let out a long bit of air and sat back. "It's complicated. I'm not even sure if it's my place to tell anyone besides those involved."

"Just tell me, you know you will eventually. You always do, woman." He smirked. "You sit there for maybe another hour, if we're here that long and then tell me everything, knowing I won't breath a word of it to anyone. So, quit stalling and get it over with."

She grumbled. "Ah, fine! A few weeks ago Gaara told me he was aching. He said he had this weight in his chest and didn't understand why. He'd never expressed anything like that before, so you can understand why I was worried."

"What does this have to do with Naruto...? Oh, wait, is this going to be one of those stories that you have to tell the back story for so you know what's going on?" He wasn't fond of those.

"Yes."

"Aw hell. Go on." Fuckin' women. He couldn't blame her for this one though, he'd asked for the break down.

"Anyway, I asked him about it some more. He ended up telling me that it had to do with the Konoha group leaving that day. After Gaara had been brought back.He couldn't tell me much beyond that so I talked to Kankuro."

Despite his protests just a moment ago, he asked, "Yeah? What'd he say?"

She got herself another cup of tea and poured one for him as well. "He thought maybe Gaara was infatuated with someone from the group. He wanted to let him figure it when we came to Konoha, deducting that Gaara would figure it out once we got here and be alright."

"It seems plausible enough."

She nodded and sat back down. "Yes, it does, for a normal individual. But not for Gaara. We needed to find out soon or it would eat him. So, Kankuro talked to him." This, _this_ was where she paused.

Shikamaru waited and then finally said, "And?"

"And it turned out he was in love. Very deeply."

Shikamaru didn't have to ask for the rest, he was already connecting the dots in his head. "Aw hell, you mean he's in love with..."

"Naruto? Yes. Now you understand why I'm so worried."

Shikamaru grimaced. "As far as I know Naruto likes women. I mean, he's been gone for a while... but you'd think I'd notice something like that."

Temari shrugged. "I can't do anything about it. Gaara still has to sort this out on his own. But, part of me wonders if he told him last night."

"You think that's why Naruto drug him off?"

"Maybe."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto has been on edge lately as it is. He's worried about Sasuke now more than ever because of what happened to Gaara."

She furrowed her brow curiously. "How so?"

He sighed and leaned back, placing both hands on his thighs. "Naruto lost Sasuke and it devastated him. Granted, he's still alive as far as we know, but he lost a friend nonetheless. When Gaara died, well, a shadow wedged it's way into his heart. He feels like he's failed another friend."

"But, Gaara's fine. They saved him."

"Because of Chiyo, not because Naruto did it under his own power. He doesn't think he has the time to take the exam or worry about Hokage when he can't even save one friend and he might only have one chance and bring back Sasuke. He's beating himself up."

"You think that's why he dragged Gaara off? He was bothering him about it?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Who knows. I imagine if it's still bothering him, and I'm sure it is, since it does have to do with Gaara, he wouldn't want to tell him."

Temari nodded and stood up. "Yeah... well, I should head home." She placed her cup in the sink and turned around to grab her things. However, as soon as she turned around, she found the shadow nin a hairsbreath away from her.

She looked up and found her eyes immediately connected to his. She blinked, confused. He'd never made an advance on her before... "Shikamaru?" Her voice was soft and questioning.

"Hm?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you making a move on me, puss?" She was using a phrase she often did with him, but it came out in a husky breath this time as she stared at his lips.

He ignored her question. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

He smirked a bit and allowed his lids to shut halfway as he reached for her chin. "It's troublesome, but the thought of you leaving makes me want to stop you."

She imitated his look. "Oh?"

"Yeah... I want to tell you to get the hell out, but, I'll be damned if you just don't draw me in with that fire you burn on a regular basis."

"Does it hurt then?"

"The fire?" He was a hairsbreadth from her mouth.

"Yeah..." she breathed.

"It's troublesome, but it's worth the heat." His mouth crashed onto hers, pulling her to him in one fell movement. He'd been denying her for years. Years of sarcasm, chiding and poking back at one another to see who broke first. But, it was the first time she'd come to his home. And seeing her in his house, doing something as simple as making tea for him, tore through him and broke him first. She could have made the move first and he would have succumbed easily. Ah well, she had him now. And he was willing to admit it was worth it just because it was her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_﻿__"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; _

_and all the things I want to say can find no voice. _

_Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."  
**--Robert Sexton**_

Somewhere off in another distant area of Konoha yet another couple moved towards a young pink-haired shinobi's home. Nothing was really being said, but glances were being passed back and forth. Some biting of nervous lips were here and there and even a breathy touch barely passed between the two on occasion.

Green eyes were soft and unsure. She had no idea what to say to him. Until her conversation with Ino at the dessert bar she hadn't really thought of him that way. When she was a child, a learning Genin, he'd been just another annoyance. She'd barely really considered his actions to save her from a much younger and angrier Gaara.

She'd went to see him, leaving flowers for the boy with such a big smile and huge heart. Like Naruto, once many years ago, he'd only had eyes for her. Did he still? Did she want to do anything about it?

She glanced over at him, her face showing something akin to uncertainty. She was once more struck by the realization that Lee was not a handsome man. But, did he really need to be? He had inner qualities that were uniquely his own. He was kind, independent and loyal to a fault. She was sure even now, he would do anything for her, even if they were not a couple.

Lee glanced over at her, pausing to read her face. He smiled lightly. He was always so full of energy, ready to burst at any given moment. Ready to run a hundred plus miles and leap tall obstacles if he could, just to push himself further. And yet...

Looking at the woman next to him calmed him somehow. He felt at ease and didn't want to do any of that at just this moment. The evening had been kind to him. He'd been more than a little surprised that she'd let him help her fix her hair on impulse. Even more so that she'd taken his hand and run off to meet their friends.

And then, she'd done something that just dropped his heart like a three ton weight. She'd interlaced her fingers with his own. Her bare skin had sent a rush through him.

Sakura had always pushed him aside. She considered his behavior overpowering at times. Especially when he went on a jubilant tangent about youth and life. But tonight she'd done none of that. She'd been patient with his actions and even laughed a few of them off kindly. What was going on here?

Sakura sighed, words still escaping her.

"Sakura-chan."

She stopped in the empty street as Lee did, looking at him as they turned to face one another. "Yes?"

He smiled half heartedly and began to speak, his voice soft and humbling, "I want you to know something. But, I'm having a hard time saying it."

Sakura arched a brow at him and stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest as if to comfort him. "It's alright, just tell me."

When she touched him, even with clothing as a barrier, he felt like his chest was going to burst from the pain of it. Tentatively, he reached for her hand on his chest, covering it with his own as he looked at her with emotion-filled pools. "I want to thank you for tonight, Sakura-chan. I... I want you to know I don't expect anything to come of it. It was nice enough to walk with you and pretend, at most, that something was between us. Something more than friendship. So..."

"Lee?" Sakura whispered.

"Y-yes?"

She placed a single digit over his half open lips. "It's ok." And then she removed her hand, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his still half open lips, her eyes carefully shutting.

Lee stood there a moment, in awe of the pink haired goddess before him. She'd always overwhelmed him. Her smell, her smiles, her fire. All of it he noticed and all of it had always touched him deeply. He was a passionate man, but he was also patient. And his patience knew large enough bounds to wait for her even if she never acted on it, even if she choose Naruto or Sasuke in the end over him.

He hadn't even been trying to get close to her lately, thinking maybe she never would see him that way. And then tonight... tonight, she'd allowed him to think for a little while, if only for a small period of time, that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Lee?" He heard her voice breath across his lips.

"Huh?" He breathed, still in awe.

She laughed softly across his mouth. "You're suppose to kiss back."

"Am I?" He said stupidly.

"Mhm," she nodded and reached for him this time, wrapping her arms about waist and pressed her lips firmly to his own. She licked across the entrance to his mouth, seeking more.

All of it had him gasping and he was stunned to find her sliding her tongue into his mouth, seeking his own. "Sakura-chan," he breathed against her lips, returning the affection now. He took her in his arms, returning not only her kiss but her embrace.

They stood there for a long time, in each others arms, kissing and taking in the softness of the night. Everything was gone. Nothing mattered but that small place where they joined in the middle of Konoha village.

Sakura was running her hands up and down his back, wishing secretly that the material of his clothing was not there; wishing she could feel his soft skin beneath her hands. He made her feel exhilarated, shy and happy all at once. He made her feel like that young twelve year old so many years ago that had sought the attention of a raven-haired genius. She hadn't known Lee could do this to her. She didn't just want him physically, she wanted him emotionally. It flooded her senses, making her dizzy and happy. Like a young girl having her first kiss beneath the moon with boy she'd loved for years.

But, she hadn't loved him years. And it didn't matter. Because maybe, despite Sasuke, despite the sadness and pain she felt over the loss of a close friend, Lee could make her happy. She wanted to be happy. Passion, was nice. The heated fire of a kiss was nice. But, if you wern't happy, it wasn't worth it. And Lee gave her both in this small moment. She'd never expected he'd force such a want from her, such a need.

His hands were tangling in her hair, mussing up the lovely updo her mother had done painstakingly hours ago; that Lee had fixed kindly hours ago. He was pulling her closer, exhaling through his nose as her hip pressed into his own. And then he felt it, brushing against he thigh. It shot through him, that need between his legs just for her. Reality hit him like cold water.

He slowly pushed her away, his breathing labored, his senses blurry and his face lit with a soft red tinge. He stared at her wide green eyes, finding she too was in the same condition. Again, at the sigh of her lovely face, even with messy hair piled on her head, reddening lips from his kiss and curious expression she still had him speechless.

"Wow..." She breathed. "I've kissed before... but... wow." It was all she could manage to get out.

Lee was flattered because it was his first, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "We have to stop." He admitted.

She looked hurt all of a sudden. "I thought... I don't understand. Didn't you want that?"

His eyes went wide in horror. Oh, Kami, she misunderstood and he'd hurt her. "No! I mean yes!" He sighed, trying to explain, "I want more. And if we continue I don't think I'll have the strength to stop myself, Sakura-chan." He was definitely blushing now.

She was confused for a moment, and she she shifted on her feet, brushing his thigh and she heard his sharp in take of breath. Oh... "_Oh._" She felt like an idiot. A stupid idiot. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and pulled away, taking her hand. "It's alright. Let's finish taking you home."

She bit her lower lip and interlaced her fingers with his own as she thought for a moment. "Lee, what if I want more too?"

It was enough to make him nearly stumble. Oh, Kami, he was going to die. Was he already dead? He turned to look at her. "You want more?" He asked stupidly, like any man would when faced with such a question from the root of all his late night fantasies.

"Well..." She looked away as if unsure.

Lee counted, trying and failing, to get a hold of his raging teenage hormones. He counted and breathed out slowly. And then he turned to face her. "Sakura."

"Yes?" She held a hand to her chest, her eyes unsure, nervous and wanting all the same. It was humbling to see the woman of your dreams, the object of your childhood crush turned more, looking at you with that in her eyes. That _want_.

So, it was with another deep breath and a kick to his conscious, his honor, that he spoke. "We have all the time in the world to do what we want. I... I love you Sakura and I don't want something as physical as sex to ruin it. To you this might be another relationship down the road of many, but to me... you're it and there will be no one else. So, I'm asking you to be careful with my heart."

She was speechless yet again at his admission. She knew he liked her. She thought maybe he loved her. But, to hear it from him, that soft admission, it sliced through her. "Oh, Lee," She whispered, "I never had any intention of hurting you. I understand. We can wait." She took his hand and both moved down the dark road in happy silence.

Still, the prodigy of the 'green monster' couldn't help but internally kick his nards for all they were worth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a twenty-four hour restaurant within the heart of the of the village, two forms sat talking over a grill of meats in the center of the table. It smelled wonderful, but the woman knew she wouldn't get a single bite if her comrade had anything to do with it. Her cool blues with just a bare hint of green gazed softly at him, smiling as she rested her chin in her open palm; elbow on the table.

"Oh, Choji, are you going to let me have anything this time? Eh?" Her voice was airy and full of fun. Everything that Ino generally was.

He blinked at her, food in his mouth. He'd been a bit off kilter when she'd asked him to hang out, much less eat some late night chow. Usually Ino only hung out with him when Shikamaru was around. But, lately she'd been making it a point to chill with him more. And Shikamaru had been bugging her to quit bothering him at every corner if she wasn't going to pursue anything with him.

Yeah, that dinner had been fun, he thought sarcastically. She'd once more bugged him about eating everything. It had been the night Naruto left with Neji. And Shikamaru had sarcastically, yet again, told her to leave off if she wasn't going to marry him.

Marry? The hell?

Choji wasn't a genius and he wasn't stupid either. But, he knew Ino liked good looking men. No, scratch that. Gorgeous men like Sasuke supposedly was; not that he was any sort of judge, especially when it came to looks.

And they were both young, too young to tie the knot as far as he was concerned. Still, it hadn't been nice for his friend to bait her and him into a shouting match with everyone.

He loved Ino as a friend. He wasn't going to kid himself into thinking she had any interest in him. He wasn't blind, she was lovely. And he'd thought himself more than lucky when he'd landed her team with his best friend.

He smiled at he question though and waved his hand over what food was left. "I'm not stopping you. This was your idea."

She laughed softly. "So it was." She reached her chopsticks forward and picked up a piece of steak strip. She popped it into her mouth.

"Why did you invite me out, Ino?" Choji wiped his face with a napkin, forcing himself to stop plowing through the food so she could get some. Funny, he'd never done that for anyone. Maybe it was the night.

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like going home. Maybe I just wanted to talk."

"To me? Why?" He took a sip of his ice tea.

She sighed, exasperated. "Is it so hard to find I'd want to spend time with you?"

Choji smirked. "I'm not exactly your idea of 'date material' if your list so far is any indication."

A soft blush crept across the bridge of her nose. But he wasn't sure it was because of him or because he'd hurt her feelings.

She softly said, "That's kinda harsh, Choji. You're not as bad as you claim to be."

He laughed at her attempt at being kind to his feelings. "You don't have to pretend with me, Ino. I already know I'm not the object of any girl's late night dreams, much less yours."

Her mouth went slightly agape. He wasn't exactly wrong. Women didn't fawn at his feet.

"I'm no Sasuke, eh?"

"That's not fair, Choji."

"It's true." He looked out the window, idly listening to the noise of dishes clink in the back of the restaurant. It was just that quiet. Everyone else was at home, not out eating this late. The festival had been enough in itself for many people.

Ino was quiet for a while. She supposed he had a right to be cautious. But, she wasn't that girl anymore. Sure, she still got giddy over a new dress and giggled with Sakura about the latest gossip. She was even still willing to admit she enjoyed late night sleep overs in jammies with ice cream and a good romantic movie at three in the morning.

But, she wasn't in love with Sasuke. She never was. He was just a cute guy who happened to be a jerk. Someone who was much more concerned with his own needs to care about anyone else's, least of all her's or Sakura's. Just as she had been telling the pink haired woman over root beer not too long ago. She'd meant every word of it then.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She found herself asking.

"And go where? Everything's closed accept this place."

She shrugged. Apparently he just didn't believe she had any interest in him. It was more than an interest for her, it was a realization she was only just now starting to act on. Growing up did that for you. "You don't have anything in mind?"

The look in her eyes made him pause. Maybe Shikamaru was right. Women were just plain bad for your nerves. Period. But, it didn't stop him from thinking about it. He tapped his chin as he watched her finish off the rest of the meat strips. Well... there was... hell why not. They'd be in full flight tonight.

He stood up and said. "I think I do. Come on then." He smiled just the way he always did when he looked at her.

Her face lit up. "Great." And then she moved to the front counter with him. "Excuse me! Can I have the bill?"

"Oh, Ino, I can pay for it." He blinked several times and looked at her in confusion.

She took the bill with a grin and pulled out her money. "I know, but I want to. Think of it as thanks for putting up with me."

He scratched the back of his head. "It's not a big deal." But she was already taking his arm and leading him out the door.

"Lead the way."

He sighed, but allowed a small smile and led her towards his house.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "We're going to your house?"

"No, just beyond it."

"Oh," she looked over at him, "Have I been there before?"

"Nope." He continued to walk.

She frowned. "Where are we going then?" Her tone held some impatience.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

She smirked and leaned on his arm. "Ah, Choji, I never took you for a tease, of all people." She was flirting with him. But she did that with everyone.

"I-well... I wasn't." He grinned sheepishly scratching his head with his free hand. But all she did was smile. And then they were silent.

They passed his house and continued on into the forest. Deeper and deeper into the woods Of Konoha until all you could see was the darkness. Overhead the sky was cloudy, allowing for no starlight or even moonlight to lead them. But he knew the way.

"Ok, right here is good."

"I don't see anything." She whispered.

"You will." He paused before moving a large bush aside. "Actually, close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Just do it, Ino."

She narrowed her eyes on him and took a haunty look. "Alright." She closed her eyes.

He waved his hand in front of her face if to check if she was peeking. Satisfied, he smiled and pushed the bush aside, leading her into a large open field.

"Alright, you can open them now."

She did, slowly, and sharply inhaled. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She placed a hand over her open mouth and sighed, rather breathlessly, "Oh, Choji..." She had no idea he had such a romantic streak in him.

They were in the center of the dark open field. All around her, him, were butterflies. They emitted a light blue hue much like chakra. Some of them even brushed past her arm. She reached out, as if to touch one. They brushed her fingertips, lighting up the dark night like a brilliant array of dancing stars.

"They're called Moonflies." He started to explain. "They come out every full moon and only under the right conditions. Some say they're jealous of the moon and so they only show their light only on cloudy evenings."

She couldn't take her eyes on them. "They look like your..."

"Chakra wings?"

She nodded, absently, still enthralled.

"It's not surprising. Butterflies have a sweet tooth in general. These ones have an insatiable appetite. Once they fill themselves to the peak, they release the light you see now. The moonlight actually throws their flight patterns off, so that's why they don't come out of their dark homes most of the time." He reached out as well, absently letting his fingers graze one. "Many many years ago, this is where my family came up with the idea for our food pills. It's why, when using the final one, it floods our system with a mass amount of chakra and forms the wings you've seen."

It was something she expected from Shino, the insect master of her friends. But, not Choji. She looked over at him, catching his eyes.

He sighed. "Be honest with me, Ino. Why did you want spend time with me tonight?"

She held his gaze for a moment still and then looked out at the insects once more. Her voice was soft, light, and held a happiness to it as she started. "When we were in the Academy I thought I was so in love with Sasuke. He was perfect in every way. A prodigy. A genius ninja. And, I wasn't the only one on his long list of admirers. But, it didn't stop me from wanting his attention; from wanting his eyes on me with a look of love."

"Ino, you don't--"

"Just let me finish. You wanted to know and I'm going to tell you." She smiled again, but didn't look at him. "Even after he left I still wanted his eyes on me. It took time and a little growing up to realize that he just wasn't meant for me. Sasuke only has eyes for his revenge. It's not just me. He won't look at any women twice with the intention of happiness and love. He's in love with his mission and can't see anything beyond that." She sighed. "Even if he had given me a chance, I wouldn't be happy. He can't make me happy." It was then she looked at him.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The point is? I want to be with someone who can make me happy. I want to be with someone who give me a slew of beautiful children. Who'll love me for me and not just because I have a pretty face. I don't want to be used. I want to be loved and love someone else in return."

"You're still not making any sense, Ino." His voice was soft as he looked down at her.

"Aren't I?" She took his hands. "I want _you_ to make me happy, Choji."

He felt like he might loose his balance for a moment. "What? How? _Why_? I'm nothing special, Ino. I may have filled out and lost the baby fat, but I'm no Sasuke. I don't have a baby face like Naruto. I'm--"

"I don't love any of them!" Her sudden outburst made him silent. Her admission left him speechless.

"You can't be in love with me, Ino." He finally said, his voice wavering. He just couldn't believe her. Ino was everything and more. She was lovely, headstrong and her mother had seen to it that she would one day make the perfect wife. She was womanly and damn if she couldn't cook better than _his_ mother.

Her face looked desperate, weak, and vulnerable. He's never seen that look on her face before. At least not directed at him. "Why is it so hard to believe I love you? Why? I do. There's nothing to say about it."

"Why do you love me, Ino? I just can't... "

Her face swept with anger. "You need a reason? Fine. I'll spell it out for you. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you unnerve me everytime you hog the dinner plate. You're kind, romantic and you've always listened to me when I needed to talk to someone." She stepped back, choking on her words as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Everytime anyone asked you for help, you're there. You're a great friend and you've never turned me down when I needed you." Her voice grew louder, "I don't want a pretty face, Choji. I don't want a boy. I want someone who I honestly see as a man. A man who will come home for dinner every night. A man who makes me laugh and laughs with me. Someone who won't give me a sour face everytime I slip up and do something wrong. I want a confidant and a friend. I don't just want a lover." She was crying by now. Her emotions plainly bare for him, naked and shaking at his feet.

He reached for her, circling her in his large embrace. She went slack in his arms, breaking entirely.

"Don't tell me no. Not after that. I swear I'll--"

He reached up, running a hand through her unbound strands. She'd left them down tonight. "I won't," he whispered. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Ino. I won't do it again." He meant it. With every breath in his body.

It was quiet for a while and she tried to catch hold of her emotions in his muscular arms. But then... "That's another bonus."

"What?" He said softly, still petting her gently.

"Your hugs. It's nice to be wrapped up like this."

Despite the mood, he chuckled softly. "You don't feel so bad yourself, Yamanaka." And they just stayed like that for a while; with the fluttering Moonflies moving around their forms in the silent night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note**: Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. And now I'm going to be a bit long winded. So, you'll have to excuse me, but, I guess it's what makes me the writer I am. ,

So, I've seen lots of great reviews. And I wanted to address some of them!

**﻿****Analei**, you mentioned something about Neji having a major role in this story and whether or not he and Gaara would have a moment. This has actually been a _big_ trend I've seen in a lot of fanfiction about the main couple in my fic. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to say Neji is strait. He's never shown any inclination in one direction or the other. For all we know he could be bi. We do know he can't hold his alcohol though! XD

However... to clear up the confusion and explain! Neji has a big role in my story for one reason. I noticed, and I'm sure you would if you went back to the Naruto episodes from the original series and paid attention (I swear I'm not being rude), that Neji really does put up Naruto. He has more patience for him than even Jiraiya has as far as I can see. I recall the Star Village episodes when Naruto was all rash and quick to make hasty choices for the kids. Every bloody time Neji talked him down quietly, patiently and with the utmost respect for Naruto. He really could treat him like Sasuke does. He could even treat him like the rest of the group did--instant face palm and sigh of impatience. BUT, he never did.

I speculate this has to do with the first Chuunin exam they were in. Naruto, like Neji says in my fic, made a definite change in him. He pushed him the right direction to settling his issues with the head.

So, no, there will be no Neji/Gaara action in my fic XD The only gay couple you will see is Naruto and Gaara.

**Haruhi Hime! **Ah! You have no idea how long it took me to figure that one out! I really wasn't going to pair Hinata up with him. Really, I wasn't. I'm such a big Hinata/Naruto fan. I was going to stick him with Tenten. But, I just couldn't see Hinata with anyone else. And Tenten, despite so little character development from the creators, really is a headstrong woman. I really wanted a reason for Hinata to come out of her shell. She could do that with Naruto, but he's going to end with Gaara obviously in this story. And really? Her initial scene with him after the festival? I couldn't have been happier. I wanted to make sure she was still Hinata. I'm such a tyrant for OOCness outside of AU's. and even then it irks me.

**Sulfur-Addict, **if you enjoyed Shikamaru/Temari, then you must have died reading this chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_﻿__"Love is friendship set on fire."_  
_** --Jeremy Taylor**_

"You've been spending a lot of time with Naruto."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

She sighed, frowning. "Are you worried about him?"

"Aren't you?" His pale, translucent orbs looked over at her as they walked towards the compound.

"He has seemed depressed lately. I've just noticed you've been talking to him more often."

He chuckled, not able to help himself. "Jealous, Tenten?"

She rolled her eyes at him now. "I wonder if he gets to see this side of you."

He smirked, digging his hands into his pockets. "No, it's specially reserved for you."

She frowned at him, almost pouting, but continued to walk on in step with him back to the compound. "We left Hinata behind. I just realized this now." She frowned. "Why didn't you speak up?"

He shrugged again. "She can take of herself."

She nodded. "She's worried about Naruto too."

"She's probably waiting for him. But I imagine she'll be home shortly after us."

They'd talked about this before, being as close as they were. Both of them knew the younger Hyuuga heir was in love with Uzamaki. They never kept anything from each other. Their friendship was probably as closely knit as Sasuke and Naruto use to be, if not more.

They'd seen the good and bad in each other. Tenten had known, before anyone else, after cornering Neji one day why he had once hated the head so much. Why he hated Hinata at one time. She'd never seen a man so broken and yet so strong emotionally all at once that time. She admired him, looked to him as her rock. And she was sure, he saw her the same way.

When others weren't around, he showed her a softer side. A side that could laugh with her. His laugh was so rare to hear. And it had been ever rarer before he'd learned the truth about his father and quit blaming Hinata.

She understood his dreams of one day abolishing the 'slave' separation of the Hyuuga clan branch family. She knew he wished to be free like his father had once chosen to be.

"Do you think she'll ever do it?"

"Tell him she loves him?"

"Yeah, Naruto can be pretty oblivious." She laughed softly, touching her lips in thought.

"It's a hard thing for anyone to admit to another person. It leaves you wide open and naked emotionally." His voice was soft a moment, as if he understood with perfect clarity how Hinata felt.

Tenten glanced over at him, trying to read his features. "That's true, but Naruto is very understanding. He wouldn't hurt her."

"_She_ doesn't know that."

"It's not like she has much of a chance to tell him. She's always falling feint when he's within even five feet of her. I heard she hid behind a wall the first time he came into town. Sometimes I wish she would stand on her own two feet. But, you think she would have learned how to after spending so much time with Kiba."

"You're not being fair, Tenten," he sounded like he was taking this personally. Was he really still talking about Hinata?

She paused walking as they neared the compound, stopping underneath the shade of a few trees that swayed in the cool night breeze. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at him. "How am I not being fair? She loves him. She should tell him. Why can't you agree with me on this?"

"Because it's not that easy for her. Can't _you_ see that? It's hard to bare yourself to another person. Even if you know they are your friend, it's incredibly difficult. Because, no matter how good a friend they are? There's never a guarantee they'll return the emotion." He locked eyes with her, depths of translucent ivory holding her steel brown ones in his sights, daring her to look away.

She didn't, she held his gaze. Daring him to look away from the heat in her own depths. They'd done this many times before. Maybe not with Naruto and Hinata in mind, but as far as arguments go... well, theirs could get nasty.

Tenten disliked to back down from anything, especially Neji. Likewise, he never backed down from her. Even when she had him cornered to talk about his problems. She always knew when something was wrong with him, even when he didn't show it. No one else would have a clue; but, it took one look in her eyes and she had him like an open book.

Which is why he was quickly regretting meeting her eyes at this very moment. She was staring at him intently.

"Don't," he muttered heatedly, as if trying to stop her from figuring it out.

She arched a brow, "Don't what? You're the one debating about this. It's simple. If you love someone you should tell them."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And if they reject you? How do you cope then?"

She narrowed her eyes at his defensive tone and stance. "That's a part of life, Neji. There's always a chance you'll get turned down. Always. But if you never take the risk, it hurts more. Doesn't it?" Her voice was incredibly soft, as if she was getting closer to finding out what his real issue was.

His lips were a flat line as he considered this. "That may be true, but it still doesn't help the fact that if your turned down you're still pain. Maybe more so."

He was so stubborn about this. Was this really about Hinata? Or was he talking about himself? She watched him for a long while, saying nothing as she thought hard. He'd never shown any interest in anyone. Had he managed to hide something from her? She was almost hurt by the thought, but kept it from showing.

When she spoke again, it was still soft. "Neji, are you sure we're still talking about Hinata?" She was careful with her next sentence as she stepped forward. "Or you?"

His eyes looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. He obviously didn't know what to say her accusation. But, after a moment, his eyes went back to normal. As if they'd never been the slightest bit scared of her accusation at all.

"Yes were still talking about Hinata. What could possibly make you think otherwise?" His tone was deep and guarded as it had been long ago when he locked everyone out.

It was her turn to stare at him with wide eyes. But it only lasted a moment and then she was giving him the full front of her anger. "Oh no you don't, Hyuuga. Don't you dare put that wall up to me and lock me out. I'm not everyone else and we're beyond this little game." She reached for him. "Talk to me. Don't hide. You're not like that anymore. Not to _me_."

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. His voice was deep, almost cold and ragged at the same time. His words were like a warning. "You're playing with fire."

She smirked, charging right in. "I'll quit when you tell me what's going on. I can be incredibly bull headed when I want to, Neji. Do you really want to try me?"

He chuckled, almost cruelly, but she knew better. "You really want to know?"

His tone did start to worry her a bit though, but she didn't let it show. "Have you been listening to me the past few minutes? If you were you wouldn't be asking me that question." She paused, softening her eyes to him, despite his heated and riled expression. She knew whatever he was hiding was big if he'd gone this far to deny it to her. So, it was with an equally soft voice that she said, "I won't judge you, Neji. I never have."

He sighed and then shocked her by pulling her flush against his form. He leaned over, taking advantage of her silence, shock and momentary confusion at his embrace. His lips were close to her ear as he breathed his admission.

"You're right. I'm not talking about Hinata. It was about me. And I am in love, if you can't tell by now." He stood rigid as he waited for her to say something, anything.

"Who?" Her voice was a whisper of vulnerability.

"You have to ask?" He pulled her closer, reaching up and pulled the ribbons from her hair holding the buns in place. It fell down in a long cascade down her back. He breathed in the smell of her, eyes shut.

"You. I'm in love with _you,_ Tenten."

She found herself slowly reaching with her arms to encircle his form, returning the embrace. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Didn't you hear me before?" He slowly ran slender digits though her silken mane.

She recalled his words about Hinata from the argument. "You were afraid I'd reject you." Her voice was quiet. And here she thought she'd seen everything up his sleeve. But no, he had to go and surprise her again. Literally steal her breath.

"I'm still afraid," his voice was unbelievably strong all considered.

How humbling his admittance was. She was near tears at him. Not literally, but how she wanted to. He was incredibly beautiful when he was bare. It was one of the few things she found she adored about him. He was always so cold, so strong, so disciplined. When she chanced to see him like this it tore through her. He was beautiful on the the outside. Any woman could see that. But, he made her want to weep when he was like this.

He tightened his hold on her, as if she were his entire world. As if everything could wither up and die right now, but, if she was ok and took him as he was, he would be perfectly fine.

Whatever she said, she would have to be careful with her words. This moment would make or break her relationship with him.

Did she love him? She didn't know. He'd sent her emotions into such a shock she couldn't think. She wanted to be. She couldn't see herself with anyone but Neji. Even now when she thought back to every instance in her life with or with out him after they met... she'd never looked twice at anyone else. Not with the same heated gaze she gave Neji.

"Say something," he breathed in her ear. "Anything."

It was then she realized how literally she held his heart in the palm of her hand. She pulled away from him, searching his eyes as he sought hers. His face was a wash of confusion, vulnerability and fear. She'd never seen that look before. She'd never seen anyone look at _her_ like that before.

"Neji..." She bit her lip, nervous. She wasn't use to feeling this way. In her own right she felt just as vulnerable as him in the moment. Somehow, she forced herself to speak; summoning that strength she coveted so much. "I don't know if I love you," she began, and held him in place when he tried to turn away, walk away from her, pain evident on his features. Anger even. "Wait! Let me finish!"

"What more can you say? I get it. Alright. You don't feel anything beyond friendship for me." He was pulling away again.

She couldn't take it anymore. In a rash thoughtless move she reached up, slapping him. If she was trying to shock him, it worked. But now, with so many emotions flaring, she was the one in tears.

He stood there, eyes wide once more as he held one hand to his face where she'd hit him. It was as though he couldn't believe she'd done it.

"Damnit, Hyuuga, you never listen to me when you're like this. We've been friends for years. I've seen every possible side of you. I know each one in detail. But, nothing could prepare me for what you told me tonight. I'm in shock. But I'm not upset about it. I'm flattered that you, my best friend, loves me. Just because I said I don't know, doesn't mean I can't or I don't want to." Her chest heaved as she released this information in a raised tone. She half wondered if anyone had heard them in the compound. She didn't even bother to wipe her eyes as she continued; tears surging. "I would like to love you. I can't imagine anyone else to trust my feelings with..."

He reached for her then, but stopped short, as if afraid he might wound her further. "I'm sorry, Tenten." He did however, reach towards her face, gently brushing a tear aside. "Please stop crying."

She let out a rather large sigh and looked away from him. "You can be such an ass sometimes, Hyuuga."

"I know."

"And a cold bastard."

"I know."

"And you always take it out on me when I try to help you."

He smiled, despite himself. "Backing out on me already?"

"Not a chance." And then she reached out, practically leaping into his arms. He caught her and feverishly returned the heated kiss just as he realized what she was doing. But, it didn't help him in the least as they both ended up on the soft grass with a thud. It was enough to knock with wind out of him. But, he didn't stop kissing her, tangling his hands in her loose strands he'd freed earlier.

He whispered across her lips, "I love you," as if he couldn't stand not to say it anymore since he'd kept it locked up for so long.

Still, it was no surprise when she shot back with a cocky, but heady...

"I know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm AM pumping these things out like crazy, aren't I? XD Anyway...

**Miskie27**, thank you! I was actually afraid that I was pumping them out too fast. But what really makes it legitimate to me is, well, they've known each other for years. I can't see going slow with the pairings. Well some of them. Obviously I'm not going to throw Hinata and Kankuro out there too fast. They've only just gotten to know each other. Same with Gaara and Naruto. I'm really not even sure how much further I'll take it with these couples. I had planned to maybe write side stories for them. But, I think I may include them all in this fic.

Ino and Choji was especially hard to write. Because I didn't actually have a clue how to get her to admit she cared about him. And Choji, well, he's very self conscious of his weight, even though he's mostly muscle now. It was easy to see him denying that the beautiful Ino loved him. And I tried to be different by having her have feelings for him. It's not something every reader might expect from her.

I really couldn't help myself with Sakura and Lee though. :D I've always had a soft spot for Lee. He really deserves a girl like her. And she deserves, like Ino, some happiness of her own.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because dammit! Neji is also hard to write! The emotionless, calm bastard that he is! -grunt-


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_﻿__"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; _

_to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."  
** --Unknown**_

Gaara stared down at the table in front of him, his lips a flat line. He'd thus far concluded he had to be the biggest moron in the history of the five villages. He'd told himself what a mistake it would be to tell him. He'd known better. He always knew better. And now? Now it was out in the open and he was afraid, more than anything, that he'd lost someone precious to him. Someone more precious to him than he ever imagined.

Emotions were hard and he was starting to hate them. A lot.

But god it had felt good kissing him.

Everything about it had felt good. And he'd returned it. Imagine that. He'd wanted him just as much as Gaara wanted him. At least physically, right? That was a start, he supposed. By Kami he'd been so cocky to say what he did before leaving.

_"I want to do that again."_

And then he'd left him standing there. What did that say about him? He'd left him standing there in a the same state of arousal he'd been in himself. Even now he felt that hard erection between his thighs, with no intention of going down. He hated that too. He'd never really reacted to anyone like that before. He'd never wanted anyone like this before either. Hell, he'd never _wanted_ anyone.

Why did he kiss him? Why didn't he just walk off and leave it alone. Why couldn't he have left well enough alone about Sasuke? He knew why... Because he couldn't see himself trying to love someone who loved someone else. If he got Naruto, he wanted him all to himself. And he wanted him to love him back.

He was willing to admit that now. He knew, in reality, it would be enough to just love Naruto. Maybe even from afar for all his life would allow him to exist. But, he wished, painfully, that Naruto would love him back.

"Someone kill me now and be done with it." He muttered, not really believing he'd just said that out loud. Especially when he heard...

"If it had ever been that easy, you would be here, now would you, little brother?"

He turned quickly, twisting in the chair. Kankuro closed the door behind him. Funny how he hadn't heard a thing. Tormenting emotions had a habit of making you loose sense of your surroundings. Something he'd always prided himself on.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked. It was late, very late. The festival was more than over and he wasn't staying in the same room as him. He'd expected him to go home and to bed.

Kankuro headed towards the fridge, and began to dig through it for a drink. "I was worried about you when you ran off with Uzamaki and never came back. Hey, you know you have beer in here? Sweet." He took one out and popped the metal lid easily.

"Take it all, if you like." His older brother would know very well that Gaara didn't drink. He had saki now and then, but only for the purpose of being respectful to others. And usually only at Kage meetings.

He sat down directly across from his brother, ignoring his response. "So, what happened?"

"With what?"

"Feh, what do you mean 'with what'? With Uzamaki of course. You didn't come back, so I thought, hey, something happened." He took an long swig from the long necked bottle. "So, did anything happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His lips were once more a flat line.

"Ah, so something did happen." He leaned forward and braced his forearms on the table, eying his brother curiously. "You want me to kick his ass? I will if you want me to." He grinned.

Gaara glared at him. "No, I don't want you 'to kick his ass' as you've so vividly put it. I want you to quit bothering me about it and go to your own room."

"You kiss him?" Yeah, right, like he was gonna let this go. A, it wasn't in his nature and B, if he did Gaara would once again eat himself over this whole thing. Better to annoy him a little and try to talk than leave him alone to sulk all night.

A blush crept across his younger brother's face and he said nothing. He wouldn't sully himself by lying, but he wouldn't say anything about it either.

"Ah... so you did. Well, now I understand."

Gaara glared at him again. "How could you understand anything? What are you even talking about?"

Kankuro ignored his question and and took another swig of his beer. "So, did he kiss back?" Kankuro thought he heard him growl. Yup, had to be a growl. Should he really keep poking at him like this? He'd never really done it before. Then again, Gaara had never been in love. He'd also never looked this ticked off.

"Could you _please_ go away?"

"And leave you to your own misery? Never. I'll quit bugging you as soon as you tell me what happened."

"Fine." He ground out. It's not like he was going to get any sleep tonight anyway. But, he had started to enjoy it once Shukaku was no longer within him. "Yes, I kissed him. Yes, he kissed back. And then I walked off, leaving him there."

"Why the hell did you do that?" A look of confusion swept over Kankuro's face. "Especially since he returned it. That sorta thing usually means they like you. People don't return a kiss if they don't like you, Gaara."

"I _know_ that, you prick." He slammed a fist down on the table.

"Say... just out of curiosity... did he... well..."

"Did he _what_?" He was slowly starting to loose his patience with the conversation.

Kankuro looked puzzled, as if he didn't know how to word it. Feh, fine. He'd just say it. "Did he get a hard on?"

Gaara said nothing, his eyes were narrowing.

"He did!"

He was slowly starting to regret ever making a change for the better. Killing his bother seemed like a fabulous idea at the moment.

"Does he know?" Kankuro made him stop short, his anger ebbing when he noted how soft the others man's voice was. The question was evident. He wanted to know if he'd told the Konoha ninja he was in love with him.

"...Yes."

"You told him?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Gaara sighed. Everything was moving so fast. All of those emotions he didn't understand weeks ago were finally starting to make sense. He was already beginning to express himself more. Naruto did that to him. He made him want to smile and laugh. He made him want to scream too though. Scream at how complicated this all was. How easy it had once been just to hate everyone and kill without thought. But even he was sure he didn't want to go back to it.

"I have no idea."

Kankuro finished his beer and tossed it in the can behind him. "Well, you can't just leave it as it is. He wants you, Gaara. If the guy kissed you back and had a raging hard on just from that, well, it's pretty evident something is possible." He paused. "You should get some sleep so you can go find him tomorrow."

"Let's say I did pursue this. What kind of relationship would we have anyway? His dreams are rooted here in Konoha. I know that better than anyone. I'm the Kazekage in Sand. We'd almost never see each other." His voice seemed so distant, his eyes wavering as they stared out the sliding glass doors next to them; out into the darkness.

He felt a touch on his hand and looked immediately to Kankuro who, in some small way, was trying to comfort him. His voice was soft as he spoke to his younger brother.

"I know you well enough by now, Gaara, to know that if you don't pursue this you'll regret it for the rest of your life; complications or not. Love isn't about reality. It never will be."

Gaara stared at him, utterly flabbergasted. He swallowed hard. "Since when did you become such an expert?"

He smiled faintly and stood up, heading towards the door. When he finally reached it, opening it, he paused to reply. "Since a small wren with raven strands allowed me some idea of how it works." He was still pausing. "Don't give up Gaara, it's just not in your nature."

And then he left, the door clicking silently behind him.

ooo

It wasn't until the next evening that Naruto left his home. Surprisingly, no one had come looking for him. What was everyone doing? Not that he was complaining. He was in no mind to talk to anyone. He was too afraid he might tell them what was going on in his head... among other places.

He'd been in pain all night last night.

All damned night.

Gaara had made sure he didn't get any sleep. And what sleep he did get, was spent dreaming of exactly how many ways he could have the red head, or the red head could have him. He'd had a raging hard on all night. He'd never reacted to anyone like that. Not even Sakura. Sure, he'd fantasized about her many a time, deeply into the night with one hand beneath the sheets, having his release come easily.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it over images of Gaara. And so, he'd suffered, with nothing but the images, smells, and tastes of what Gaara had given to him during the festival. He was happy he'd left. Because honestly, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself if the Sand shinobi hadn't.

Still, part of him was severely irritated he had left.

All of this started over Sasuke.

First, he'd made him question his sexuality by asking if he was in love with the raven haired man. Then, he'd prodded him until he told him what was wrong. And finally, to top it all off, he'd made a move on him. Not only was Naruto questioning how he felt about Gaara, but he was still left questioning how he still felt about Sasuke.

He ran a nervous hand through his blond strands.

So, he had to face it, did he? He actually had to dig deeply into himself and ask if he really did love the man he'd always considered a brother.

They always had walked a thin line in their relationship. Hell, they'd started off with a kiss. It had been entirely by accident, of course, but he was thinking back on it. He'd been grossed out, irritated and angry and the fellow classmate during that time.

But why?

It had been his first kiss, that's why.

Now that he allowed himself to think about it, he'd probably been too angry at Sasuke to sort out what he'd felt from the kiss. But, he was sure he'd felt something besides gross. He had only been twelve, after all. And everyone in the damned room had seen it.

So, he let his mind move forward. He remembered when they'd fought against Haku. Sasuke had jumped in front of him to take the brunt of the attack delivered. He'd honestly thought he'd died right then and there. It had pissed him off, it'd torn through him enough to make the seal waver. He'd wanted to, for a split second, kill Haku.

But why?

He felt a rush of emotions sweep through him. It made him stop and lean against a tree with one hand. He stared down at his feet and continued to trudge through his memories of the bastard he called friend.

He then thought of the Chuunin exam. He remembered when Sasuke told him he'd wanted to fight him. He acknowledged him on a whole new level. One that Naruto had thought was there, but hadn't believed until he said it to him.

He recalled how he'd felt in that moment. He recalled everything. Right down to the moment he left. He'd not only left the village, but he'd left a gaping hole in his heart.

He had loved him. He'd loved the man he called brother for so long. The man who'd taken damage for him. The man who'd worked together with him to save Kakashi-sensei when they fought Zabuza. The man who called him a loser and fought to get better than him at every turn. He had loved the man he called rival.

He didn't realize he was crying until he brought a hand to his face.

"Damn you, Sasuke. Even now you somehow manage to fuck my day up."

The question was, did he still love him?

"Naruto! Naruto!" He turned, but quickly wiped his tears before turning to see Sakura running towards him. She'd obviously been running for a while. She was breathless, her face flush, and wait... were those tears? His heart stopped in his chest. Why was she crying? Dread flooded his system.

Something was wrong.

She stopped in front on him, trying desperately to catch her breath. She couldn't speak it was so bad. How long had she been running for? He knew she had better stamina than that by now.

"What? What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders, urgency in his voice.

She finally found her voice, forcing the words out in a breathy stream. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She coughed, trying to catch hold of her emotions.

"Yeah, but why are you crying?"

She let out another sob, her face filled with emotions, both happy and sad.

"He's back."

Once more dread filled him. Elation as well. "Who?" He breathed, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Sasuke."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! You hate me! but I have to do this! XD Maybe now our young blond can finally get an answer to his question, eh?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_﻿__"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
**--Marilyn Monroe**_

He was running.

He didn't stop. He'd been so far into the forest. His lungs began to ache because he was loosing his breath from pushing himself so hard, trying to get there as fast as he could stand. But, he didn't care. His chest was aching from more than just loss of breath. He was heady, tears staining his face. As he ran through the village several people called out to him. He didn't turn back though. He didn't dare look back.

Dusk was setting in and it was practically night as he edged closer to the tower.

_"What happened?"_

He began to run though his mind the conversation he and Sakura had just had moments ago...

_"Is he alright?! What happened to Orochimaru?" He was shaking her until she pushed him away, tears continuing to spill from her eyes. Kami, had he hurt her? "I'm sorry, I--"_

_"It's ok." She managed hurridly. "Don't worry about it."_

_"Where is he?" He didn't even bother asking if he could see him._

_"Kakashi-sensei was coming back from a mission," she began, trying to get it out as quickly as she could. "He was walking down the main path when he saw a bloody figure trying to drag themselves towards Konoha." She took in a deep breath. "He knew before he's even reached him who it was. He was still wearing the clothing Orochimaru had given him, but you can't mistake that hair anywhere. He knew." She choked on another sob. "Oh, Naruto, he wasn't even conscious when he brought him to the hospital and called Tsunade-sama. He's lost so much blood, but he's still alive. Whatever happened to him... oh god..." She let out yet another sob. "Wait! Naruto! Wait!"_

_He'd left, knowing she'd catch up eventually. But he coundn't stop himself. He'd been waiting for this for years. Since he'd left the village, he'd been waiting..._

"Sasuke," he practically growled. The man had a lot of questions to answer. But, at present, he was more worried about whether or not the man he might still love was going to live long enough to answer him.

He stormed into the hospital, ignoring everyone as he stopped at the receptionist desk. "Where is he? Which room?"

The woman behind the desk blinked. "Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The woman was speechless just by the stare the young man was giving her. "Well--he's--"

"I'll take it from here, Mai. Thank you." Kakashi grabbed Naruto and drug him down the hall. It only took a moment for Naruto to catch his bearings and keep pace with him.

"Where is he? How is he? Sakura-chan said--"

"Whoa," the older man started, placing a hand out to make him shut up as they continued on down the hall. "Lower your voice, rookie. This is a hospital."

"I don't give a da--"

"I said lower it Naruto." His tone indicated no room for argument. But then, he was all smiles, as if the kid had done nothing wrong. "I'm taking you to him."

Naruto nodded, satisfied at the moment. He looked down. "How bad is he?"

"Hm..." Kakashi tapped his chin, looking up. One hand was dug into his back pocket. "Well, Tsunade is personally overseeing the healing process. So, not too good. His ribs are broken for one. He's got blade wounds all over his body. He's lost a lot of blood already... " He sighed, genuinely worried. "But..."

"But?" Naruto hung on his every word.

"The seal Orochimaru placed on him is gone. We still haven't figured that one out, to be honest. But, it is good news."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "So, all he's really lost is a lot of blood. The seal being gone isn't affecting his body is it?"

Kakashi shook his head, moving up a flight of stairs. "No. Thank, Kami. The removed seal hasn't affect his health at all. Tsunade checked for that right away." He continued down the next hall and towards the emergency section of the hospital. No one was there.

"Doesn't anyone know he's back?" Naruto was confused. His friends should be here.

"The only person who has left to tell anyone was Sakura. And she had to practically cry to get Tsunade to let her leave to go tell you. Ino's with her right now though. Their both working hard to keep him alive. I hope she--"

"Naruto. Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto turned as they reached the emergency room entrance. Sakura had returned.

"I told you to wait for me," she breathed heading towards the door. Naruto followed behind her. but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He glared at his old teacher. "Don't tell me you're not going to let me in there?" Kalashi said nothing. Naruto became furious. "I haven't seen him in over three years, damn you! I spent my entire time training to get him back and you're going to tell me no! Fu--"

"Naruto." He chided loudly. He waited till the young ninja had control of himself to some degree. "I don't want to stop you, but, if anyone in that room is going to save him, you can't go in. You'll be nothing but a distraction. Preforming medical ninjustu requires a lot of concentration."

He stood there a while longer, rage flooding his veins. But, finally, he jerked out of his teachers hold and sat down to wait.

It was the longest wait of his life.

He hung his head, his elbows on his knees as he dug his fingers into his hair. Into his scalp.

And then, finally, after many hours and late into the night, Ino came out. Naruto jumped up, tired eyes searching hers for an answer. She turned to him and smiled. Joy swept through him.

"He's alight. He's not awake yet, but he's stable. We're going to move him to the third floor. After that, you can see him."

He nodded, words alien to him.

He stepped back as the doors opened and his breath caught. He watched as the foot of the mobile bed began to come through, wheels clicking against the tiled floor. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. And then, for the first time in over three years, he saw Sasuke's face. He let out a small sound that could be mistaken for a sob. He was asleep, his face in a state of serene nothingness. He wanted to step forward, but he was rooted in place. All he could do was stare as they left to move him.

He felt a hand on his arm. "It'll be ok, Naruto."

He looked up at Kakashi. "I know... I just... I didn't think it'd hurt to see him. Not this much."

Kakashi nodded. "C'mon, let's head up so you can see him. It might not be hours till he wakes up. Maybe even days... But, Tsunade said she wouldn't stop you if you stayed in his room."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

ooo

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but, at the touch of a hand on his shoulder he jarred awake from his sitting position. He looked up, a hand on his shoulder, and looked further. He found himself staring strait into teal depths. And immediately, he knew.

"Gaara... What are you doing here?" He said, sleep evident in his voice. "What time is it?"

"Three am." A pause. "I'm sorry I woke you." He looked over at the sleeping form of Sasuke. "How is he?"

Naruto tried to push images that his presence was already dredging up; his touch. But, he didn't try to move his hand from his shoulder either. He laced his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees and stared at the sleeping form of his friend, his chin resting on his jutting thumbs as he hid his mouth under the small bridge his hands created.

He finally answered Gaara. "He's ok, just lost a lot of blood. Mostly he's just worn out and sleeping it off. But, his ribs were badly broken and he had a lot of wounds." He kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"You should be happy now."

Naruto felt a air of tension fill the air, but ignored it. "Why?"

"He's back. It's what you wanted, isn't it? You are happy, aren't you?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I mean, yes. I am happy he's back. But I still don't know what to make of this mess called my heart."

"I see." Gaara said quietly.

Naruto turned his gaze to him, eyes narrowed. "Do you? No, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

Gaara's eyes wavered and he took a step back as Naruto stood up, looking as though he might bare down on him. He didn't know what to say to him.

"You left me out there. You tell me you're in love with me. We end up in a position I thought only existed in girl's fantasy manga and then you walk off. Why did you do that?" He tried to catch his eyes, but Gaara was avoiding his sight.

"Which part of it?"

"All of it, damnit!"

Gaara narrowed his own eyes, finally looking at him. "Are you trying to tell me you would have actually returned my feelings if I had stayed? No? Maybe your upset that a man caused your body to respond that way? Here's one, maybe it's because it was _me_ and not _him_." He pointed to the sleeping male form.

Naruto grabbed both of his upper arms and held him at a distance, but held him nonetheless. He looked ready to scream, yell, beat something to a pulp. He was mad at Gaara, He was mad at himself. He was mad that all this was happening in the first place. "Fuck." He muttered and released him, stepping back. "You think you have it hard. What about me? Eh?" He finally just opted to kicking the chair he'd been sitting in. It hit the wall with enough force to make a sound that echoed in the entire room. "Two days ago my life was relatively normal. You were my good friend. Sasuke was another. I never once questioned that boundary. Ever. And then, bam," He smacked his hands together. "You give me all these thoughts I'm not really ready for." He turned to face him. "Do you have any idea how that feels? It's bad enough trying to sort out your sexuality. It would great if that were just it. But it's not. Now I'm trying to figure out who the hell I'm love with. You or the damn bastard over in the bed there!"

"I never asked for it, dropout." He heard a faint voice call from behind. "And would shut up, already? You're a hell of a lot louder than I care for, dumbass." It was a bit louder this time and he slowly turned.

He was trying to sit up, and managing pretty damn well despite his ribs, which he held with one hand as he grimaced. The other held him in a sit up position. His coal orbs caught sight of the two men in the room, but his vision wasn't adjusting just yet. "Christ it's bright in here."

"Sasuke." Naruto managed to get out.

He locked his eyes on the blond, his vision slowly fixing itself on him. "Ah, there you are." He blinked, disoriented. "Where am I? The last thing I remember.." His eyes went wide. "Orochimaru!" He gasped at the pain the sudden movement brought his body. "Fuck," he breathed. "Ah, shit, that wasn't a good idea."

Naruto stepped forward, feeling in a daze, but didn't touch him. He stood next to the bed.

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Hey, dumbass." His breathing was short.

Naruto paused. But then... after a moment... his face softened and he smiled. "Hey, asshole."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

_﻿__"Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it."  
** --Thomas Fuller**_

He stood outside Sasuke's door facing Gaara. The hallway was quiet and no one was about at this time in the morning. What medical ninja were about were busy with other patients or making their rounds on other floors.

He looked at Gaara, hands on his hips. He bit his lower lip, not really knowing what to say. He sighed.

Gaara sighed as well, equally frustrated.

"I envy you."

Gaara blinked and arched a brow. "Why?" There was no anger in his tone, no sarcasm.

"You know who you want, although I can't fathom why it's me. You love me and you accept it. It's not so easy for me."

"I'm not jealous, you know."

"Could have fooled me. Wasn't that what started this whole mess to begin with?"

He shook his head. "I just want an answer. I don't want to pine after you or your memory if you're in love with him." He paused. "I don't want to waste my time fighting with a memory either. It hurts enough as it is."

He listened to his admission with an open heart, understanding perfectly well. "This is very hard for me too. The night we kissed... you pulled things out of me I didn't even know I had. I wanted you, hell, I still want you. I'm not use to that. Wanting another man. And really, even now, I know I'm not gay. I'm certainly not attracted to men. Take Neji for example. He's every woman's dream and I'm not the least bit attracted to him." He glanced away and out an open window. It was then he moved towards it, leaning against the sill. "I don't want to hurt you." He revealed with a soft voice.

Gaara watched him closely. He wasn't unmoved by the pain and confusion in his eyes. This was hurting both of them.

"You're a very good friend to me and I don't want to take advantage of you just because I want you. You deserve better and I'm a reckless ass most of the time. I have a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, not listening when others speak and taking action when I should just sit it out."

"I know this already."

Naruto choked on his words, laughing bitterly. "So, then, I have to ask... why do you love me, Gaara of the Sand? Why do you love me when everyone else looks away?"

He stepped towards him, reaching out, he pressed a hand to his back, watching as he tensed up and exhaled. "I love you for many reasons. Mainly though, because you saw me, behind the pain and anger, when all anyone else could see was a monster. I don't blame them, but..." he fought the emotions welling in his chest. "You made me more human. You made me want more for my life and those around me. You make people want to place all their hopes on you, Naruto. For me, it was just a bit different. I placed my heart, instead of my dreams, in your hands."

He stared out into the darkness and gripped tightly onto the window ledge his hands were resting on. "I don't know if I can give you what you're asking me, Kazekage."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Look at me." When he didn't move he repeated himself. "Look at me, Naruto." Finally, he turned around, staring into his eyes as he leaned back into the ledge. "I expect very little of people. I have my whole life and it hasn't changed yet. I don't love you because I expect you to love me in return. It would be nice, but I don't expect it. I don't love you because I don't think I can have you or because you might not want me in the end. I love you because ... because... You make me want to be a better man. I love you because you have made me a better person." There, he'd said it.

Naruto reached up, torn by his words. No one had ever said as much about him. Not so deeply. No one had ever looked at him like Gaara did. He knew he wasn't settling if he chose to act on this, but he didn't want to hurt him. His hand cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing downward as he stared into his eyes. He watched with fascination the affect he had on him.

"I want to kiss you again."

"I know."

"I'm going to."

"I'm not going to stop you," he admitted, not the least bit ashamed.

And he did. Gaara leaned in, lips brushing his own as he exhaled. Naruto opened for him pressing back and taking him in a soft embrace. He intertwined his tongue with his own, slanting his mouth and entangled his hands into the red strands that were mess around the Sand ninja's face and neck. It wasn't a kiss of desperate anger like before. No, this time, they both took their time, enjoying the feel, the smell and taste of one another.

And when they finally broke free, lips swollen, breathing irregular and emotions flaring it was poetic.

"I'm going to leave now, Naruto."

He nodded.

"But, promise me you'll have an answer for me. Figure out how you feel about Uchiha and and tell me your choice when you do." He moved back slowly, as if letting go of him was painful in itself.

"I can do that."

Gaara nodded and turned, leaving him in the hall.

He stayed there for a long while and only after he finally got a hold of his torrent of feelings did he reenter Sasuke's room.

"So, you make it a habit kissing guys in hospital hallways, dumbass?" His voice wasn't as bad as before. He was sitting up at least, pillows propped up behind him. He had been staring out the window, but when Naruto came back in and closed the door he had made the comment.

He paused as he asked this, eyes narrowed. Just what was his game, anyway? How did he even know?

"You're looking at me like I just caught you masturbating, moron." He tapped his ear. "My hearing has gotten better. It's why I woke up so easily when you were shouting like a cat in heat."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I haven't seen you in over three years."

"You're point?"

"My point is I haven't seen you in over three years and the first conversation you want to have with me it about macking in the hallway? Why were you eavesdropping?"

He narrowed his eyes. "It's a habit I have when people are talking about me, Uzamaki. It's also a good skill for shinobi, or have you forgotten?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you ass."

He shrugged in return. "I heard everything. When you were in here and after you left the room."

Naruto sat down in the seat next to the bed where he'd been before, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back. "What do you want? A prize?"

"At least I can say your verbal sparring kills have improved." He continued to stare out into the darkness. He paused for a long time, not saying anything at all, as if his mind were trying to find the right way to say it; or even the right time to say it.

"Spit it out, Sasuke."

"Why, are you in a hurry? I thought your hot date just left."

"Fuck it, I'll just shut up until you decide on what you want to do."

Neither said anything for a while. Coal eyes continued to observe the darkness as silence filled the room. It was so loud it was deafening. Finally, he spoke, but didn't look at him. "So, I hear your confused about how you feel about me."

Naruto shrugged, "We're closer than brothers. I thought we were. You changed that."

"I told you before I ran off you were my best friend, didn't I?"

"You did."

There was silence once more. And then the silent pitter patter of rain drops outside as they hit the window.

"Do you?"

Naruto sighed. "Do I what, Sasuke?"

"Love me."

He's expected him to make fun of him. Laugh at him because he might have, or still have, felt something deeper for him. He expected him to pick on him for years because of what he overheard him an Gaara doing. What he didn't expect was the latter question. He swallowed. Hard. "I suppose that's the problem, isn't it? I don't know."

Sasuke closed his eyes as if processing this information.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, but still didn't look at him. "I want to revive my clan, Naruto. I can't have both."

"Now _you're_ not making any sense, idiot." His voice was soft.

"I need a wife to have children. I'm the last Uchiha. How else can I revive my clan? Does it make sense now?"

It did and he sighed. "But, do you love me? Do you want me?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Don't make me answer those questions, dumbass." His voice wavered as though he was trying to retain some strength still left within him.

"Why? Because you might actually have to be honest with me? Damnit, look at me!" He reached for him, turning his face so he could see his eyes. He was shocked to find them full of pain. He let go instantly, as if he'd been burned, but Sasuke grabbed his wrists and held his eyes with his own.

"I can't have both, Naruto. No matter how I feel... no matter what I want from you... I can't act on it."

"No matter what you do, you'll never be happy, will you?"

He finally released him, laughing bitterly. "I suppose not. If I take you, I loose my dream of continuing my line. If I say to hell with my dream, I gain you..."

"But, you'll always wonder 'what if'."

He nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at him, his eyes still pained.

Naruto smiled. "I love you, and I always will. And I want you to be happy no matter your choice is. I have the answer I wanted from you. Now I know I can move on. Can you?"

Sasuke shrugged, smiling faintly. "I think I can, as long as your never out of my life again."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Oi, that sounds corny!"

"Not nearly as corny as you sounded in the hallway moments ago, dropout."

Naruto found himself laughing, despite this. "You'll never be rid of me Uchiha. Not until the day they throw dirt into one of our faces." He grinned. "But, on that note... what happened to you anyway?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Warning!! **_This chapter contains actual spoilers for the anime/manga. I'm not sure which as I haven't gotten too far in Shipuuden. But, I did look them up to fill in the plots caps and explain Sasuke's return. SO, if you don't want it ruined for you, don't read._

_..._

_PLEASE READ! ;;_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_""She walks in beauty,  
Like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes."  
** --Byron**_

(On a small note, the above poet is my favorite.

Read the full poem. It's called, "She Walks In Beauty")

"Well," Sasuke began. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Naruto looked around the room and his eyes caught a small water dispenser. He stood and grabbed a paper cup off the side of it. He filled it and handed it to Sasuke when he came back. "There, you have your damned drink, Uchiha. Care to tell me why you came back after royally tearing, not only me up, but Sakura as well? You've got a lot of explaining to do. Don't expect me to forgive you right off the bad, asshole."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip, grimacing slightly at the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. "Much better. Speaking of which... how is she?" He looked down at the water in his cup.

"She got along fine without you if that's what you mean." He shrugged, listening to the rain, wondering silently if Gaara had gotten caught in it. "She trained under Tsunade-sama while you were away. She's part of the reason you're here and not buried six feet under."

"She's a medical nin now?"

He nodded. "Yes, and power house at that. I thought Lee was bad. The girl can hit right through rock without scratching a nail."

"I'm glad for her."

Naruto arched a brow. Glad? Since when was the bastard ever glad for anyone? "You've changed."

"Growing up does that to people."

"Neji said the same thing." He idly commented. "You're not near as big an ass anymore. Keep this up and you might loose your perfect record."

He chuckled. "I'll count that as a good thing, dropout."

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. Where's the real Sasuke and what have you done with him? Eh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, dumbass."

"Nice to know you haven't lost all your charming demeanor. I relent. It's you." He smirked. "But, back to topic. What happened? The seal is gone. The one Orochimaru gave you."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. But when he did, there was pain in his voice. "I killed my brother."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Naruto found himself severely confused.

"I thought I did." He whispered. "Until I learned the truth."

"What truth?"

"That my clan planned to destroy Konoha." He began. "Itachi was acting as a double agent for the Third."

"The old man?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as this was admitted. "Are you trying to tell me he killed the Uchiha because he was ordered to? By the Third?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He began. "He didn't have a choice. He didn't kill me because he couldn't summon the hatred to do it. He lied to me, Naruto. He made me hate him all these years, seeking his death because he wanted me to revive the clan with better ideals."

He turned his gaze to the window once more, his voice lower, deeper, and more troubled. "He was in pain until the very end. Waiting for me to kill him so he could give me the Mangekyo Sharingan technique. He used drugs to prolong his life while he waited for me. He sacrificed his honor so everyone would think I was the hero who revived and saved the Uchiha clan." He paused. "I would willingly give all of it up if he'd just told me the truth."

Naruto was in awe. Now he understood. He understood why Sasuke wasn't acting like the ass he normally was. Everything he'd thought his whole life, everything he'd based his whole existence on had turned out to be a lie. Everything. He'd betrayed his friends and left Leaf because of a lie. He'd joined Orochimaru and slandered his own good ideals on lies. He'd sacrificed his every happiness for a lie. When in truth, his clan had been planning to overpower Konoha from the start.

He felt like apologizing, but it seemed futile since it wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry," he whispered anyway.

He shrugged and turned to look a him, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

This was just too weird. He understood it all. But, seeing Sasuke like this. So broken, so confused, so utterly deflated and unsure about his character traits made him want to slap him back into reality. But this was the reality. Wasn't it?

Naruto sighed, realizing Sasuke probably had a long way to go towards mending his life. He wasn't acting abnormal, Naruto told himself. He was just so use to seeing him act like an asshole all the time that this shocked him. Apparently without all that anger welling in his core? Sasuke could be a pretty decent person. Imagine that.

Still, it was a bit scary.

"How did you loose the seal?"

"Another gift from my brother. During the fight he removed it from me with a special technique. I can't say I'm not thankful. I'd rather use my own power than that bastard's." He said this with venom seeming to lacing his voice.

"What happened to Orochimaru?"

"He's dead."

"Eh?! How?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "I killed him. He tried to steal my body, but I overpowered him."

Naruto blinked, in awe, but didn't let it show. What a mass of information he was getting. His head was already spinning. "Good riddance, is all I have to say." He pondered a bit more though. "That still doesn't explain how you ended up like you were when Kakashi found you."

He nodded, finishing off his water. "The one who told me the truth about my brother. Madara. The one one who first discovered the true power of the Sharingan with his brother and became a disgrace by killing and stealing his eyes; when he revealed everything to me I realized how pitiful everything had turned out for me. He wanted me to join him and help destroy Konoha. I refused. He and a slew of his subordinates tried to kill me, but I managed to get away. Right now he thinks I'm dead and I look at that as an advantage."

"We need to let Grandma Tsunade know about this..."

He nodded, wincing and rubbed his ribs.

"You should probably get some sleep though."

He nodded and tried to lay back as Naruto pulled the covers to a more comfortable place.

"Hey, Naruto?"

He looked down at Sasuke, turning as he'd been walking towards the door. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "I did love you. When we were younger. It's why I couldn't stand Sakura so much." He sighed, closing his eyes as he continued. "I couldn't stand you much either. But then, I hadn't known why. I found out after I left Leaf. They say you only realize what you've lost when it's gone. I did. But," he smiled faintly and continued, "I think I can move on now. I think I can be happy if I know you will be... dropout." The last of his words were a whisper as he fell asleep.

Naruto stood there a long while, staring at the sleeping man as the rain hit the window. It was the only noise in the silent room. They both had dreams of their own and Naruto was willing to let the taller man go so he could achieve his own boyhood dream. A legacy left to him by his brother.

He had been wrong earlier. Sasuke would find happiness. He would find it just as Naruto maybe already had. He would marry a beautiful woman and have lots of beautiful children to whom he could teach a whole new set of clan ideals. It was a clean slate for him. At least, it would be if Naruto had anything to do with it.

"Good night, asshole," he whispered to the room and shut the door as he left.

ooo

"Neji?"

He turned swiftly and stopped his practice session with Tenten in the compound training area as his uncle addressed him. Both he and Tenten bowed in respect. He lifted his form and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

His uncle glanced over at Tenten. "Hello, Kyudo-san." He addressed Tenten by her last name. "I trust you're evening at the festival went fair?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I had a wonderful time." She smiled, her hands behind her back.

He nodded. "Good. I'd hate to hear that Neji hadn't made sure you enjoyed yourself."

She blinked, "Y--yes, Hiashi-sama." It was probably the first time he'd said more than ten words to her, on top of inquiring as to whether or not Neji made sure her evening went well.

Tentatively, she asked, "Is something wrong, Hiashi-sama?"

He arched a brow. "Wrong? Hm, nothing that I'm aware of. I was looking for Hinata. I haven't seen her around this morning."

"I think she left early," Neji offered. He thought a bit longer. "Actually, a friend came to visit her and they left together. I remember over hearing one of the guards talking about it."

He nodded, unfazed. "I imagine it was Kiba or Shino."

Both Tenten and Neji glanced at one another at the same time.

Neji looked over at the head, addressing him once more. "No, I think it was one of the Sand nin." Temari and Shikamaru had left together. He knew her name because she was in Konoha so often. Gaara had left with Naruto somewhere... and who was left? Kankuro. No one else from Sand had been in the group that night. He looked over at Tenten again. "Kankuro, right?"

"Yeah, I remember Temari-chan introduced us."

He looked back at the head. "I guess she's gone off with him this morning. Knowing Hinata it's probably to get some practice in."

The head nodded as he thought about this. Hinata was generally free to do as she wished. She wasn't as steadfast about her decisions and actions as her cousin and sister sometimes, but, she was a Chuunin and could more than take of herself. He never questioned where she went or how late she stayed out because she was a shinobi. In being one, her missions usually endangered her life more than anything she did in Konoha.

He once more glanced at the duo before him. "Have you been told yet?"

Neji arched a brow. "Told what? Tenten stayed the night again because of late night training. We haven't left the compound since the night of the festival. I'm actually surprised no one's come asking for us."

The head nodded, thinking nothing odd about this. The young woman made it a regular habit to do so with his nephew since she'd joined his team. "Well, I think you should know." He smiled softly, rarity for the older man. "Sasuke Uchiha has returned. Tsunade-sama sent a message out last night to all the clan heads and family heads in the village so the information could trickle downwards as appropriate. He was badly injured and unconscious when he was finally brought to the hospital. However, he's said to be stable and awake now."

Neji's eyes went wide in shock. "Really?" His voice held utter surprise. "If I may ask, Hiashi-sama, who found him?"

"You may. Kakashi, the copy nin, found him on his return home from a mission. He was lucky. Had the man found him any later and he might not be alive."

Tenten blinked, her eyes locked on Neji. He was quick to return her worried gaze. "Hiashi-sama, does Naruto know?" She addressed him.

The head nodded. "He was one of the first told. He was with him when he came out of the emergency room and was finally stabilized. I hear he's since left the hospital, but he had been there much of the night until the young man woke up."

Neji nodded. "Please, excuse us, Hiashi-sama." He motioned for Tenten to join him as he moved to leave the compound.

"Nephew," he called to him again.

Neji paused. It wasn't the first time the head used a title with him, but usually it was only in private. He turned, and addressed him in the same manner, "Yes, uncle?"

He smiled warmly at him, surprising him once more. "Be careful. Also, if you see your cousin, please tell her to see me with the young man when she does choose to come home. I don't care what the hour is. I want to be summoned."

Neji nodded and left with Tenten. It wasn't until they left the compound, a good distance away that Tenten said something.

"I've never seen him like that before. It was kinda...

"Weird?"

"Yeah... but in a sorta good way."

"He's been doing it more often, but usually only behind closed doors. I don't think he ever really recovered from my aunt's death. Hyuugas can be cold by nature, not that I need to tell you that. But... he closed up to all of us after she died. I sometimes think Hinata is the way she is because he has a hard time showing anyone affection since then, even in private."

"I kinda figured that." She dodged a tree and lept off a branch. "But, why now? What's different?"

Neji smiled. "Naruto."

She arched a brow. "That requires an explanation."

He looked forward and kept even pace with her. "Naruto has a way of making people want to change. Tsunade-sama said he makes you want to place all your hopes and dreams on him; as though deep down you know he'll succeed."

She still wasn't convinced. "What does that have to do with the head?"

"You should remember our first Chuunin exam and my fight with Naruto."

"Who couldn't? I was on the edge of my seat."

"I wanted to change my stars that day, Tenten. I thought, here was this kid, a dropout nobody that couldn't possibly match up to me. He couldn't change his stars, just like I thought I couldn't change mine. I knew I'd won the match before it started. I was a genius and he was the loser who could barely pass a test to save his grade. Destiny dictated I should have won."

"But, you lost that day, Neji."

"Exactly. I lost. I'd fought valiantly and a drop out nobody kicked my ass. I was left there in the dirt, staring up at the sky, not really understanding how it'd happened. No one expected him to do it Tenten. It wasn't just me."

She nodded, her lashes slightly lowering. "I didn't."

"He beat destiny. He showed me it was possible. That fate wasn't the end all deciding factor."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with the head."

"Naruto changed me. When I found out the truth about my father that change allowed for me to see Hiashi differently. And in turn I think it started to change him. It's the butterfly effect. The smile you bestow today might one day be the reason a life is saved. I only wish that downward effect would be given to Hinata."

Tenten sighed and slowed down as they came to the edge of the main part of the village. Neji matched her and followed suit. She dug her hands into her pockets and glanced up at the sky, wind rustling her hair. "Love changes people. Maybe that's why Naruto can do what he does so well. He loves and accepts everyone without question or judgment."

"It's a nice theory, it's it?" He looked over at her and reached, pulling one of her hands until his fingers interlaced with her own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Argggg, you all have to know this chapter wasn't easy. Mostly because I felt like it was filler accept the Sasuke part. I really wanted to add a bit about Hinata and Kankuro in here, but the Neji/Tenten part got to be quite long.

**Miskie**, which part? The first kiss or the one in the hospital? Also, that chapter killed me! I had to rewrite it entirely because Gaara sounded like a jealous lover ready to claw some eyes out. And, to me that's not him.

Next chapter will defintely have some Hinata/Kankuro and Gaara/Naruto.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

_﻿__"How delicious is the winning of a kiss at love's beginning."  
**--Thomas Campbell**_

"Five minutes ago you were being nice, now you're just..!"

His eyes narrowed. "I recalled I warned you about my habit with women and words, or didn't you catch it the first time?" He took a step towards her.

She made no move to back down, hands on her hips and face flushing in anger. "That's just an excuse. You're such a..."

"Here let me provide you with the word you're thinking of, wren. Ass, right? I'm an ass. Thank you. Can't you think of another noun to describe me?"

"Jerk," she started, "prick," her voice raised slightly, "asshole," there was a slight pause, "pig... insufferable!" She narrowed her translucent depths on him. He'd be damned if he didn't see them catch fire. A fired directed at him.

..."...I think that last one was a verb."

She was swept with the sudden urge to hit him. A lot.

"Hinata?"

"_What_?" Her tone was dark, so very unlike her.

"Can I kiss you?"

And then her heart skipped a beat.

_..Flashback.._

_Earlier that day..._

Kankuro eyed the large Hyuuga compound as he stepped up to the guards in front of it. He paused a while and scratched his chin, thinking about this idea. He's gotten here awful early. And really he hadn't planned on coming, but, he wanted to see her again.

"Can I help you?" One of the men standing guard inquired of him politely.

"Yes, actually. Is Hinata in?"

"We can find out, but it is likely she is sleeping."

Kankuro nodded. "I know, but I'll wait on the off chance that she is."

The guard nodded and entered the compound to find out for him. The other was left to stand there, arms crossed over his chest. Kankuro arched a brow. He wondered if they were Jounin or just regular guards. It would seem rather silly to have simple guards in front of the place that encased the secrets of the Byakugan.

"Kankuro-kun?"

He looked up at her from where he stood at the base of the stairs. Her voice was soft again, unyielding and yet today, for him, it seemed to hold a spark of strength. She smiled at him and he was instantly glad he came.

"Hello, Hinata."

She stepped down towards him, dressed in her normal shinobi attire. He found it hugged her curves perfectly. She stopped one step above him, her head an inch or so taller because of this. He found himself looking up at her, smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes seemed curious. The only men in her life that visited her at the compound were Shino and Kiba, both of whom could go right in and find her, long since having had the head's permission.

"I thought you might want to hang out. But, if you'd rather not I can leave."

She shook her head. "No, I'd like that. It's nice today." She turned to look up at the guards. "I'm going out." And then she began to walk down the stairs with him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" He glanced over at her.

She shook her head no. "I was going to get some when they told me you were at the gate."

Her voice was still soft, shy and timid. He was starting to get slightly irritated. He didn't know why, but he hated to see her so contained when he knew a fire lay beneath those cold eyes. "I'll stop and get us something then."

She looked over at him curiously. "You don't have to buy me anything, Kankuro-kun."

"I know." He caught her gaze and grinned. "I want to."

She nodded, but said nothing more as she placed her hands behind her back. She'd been surprised to find him at her doorstep. She hadn't expected to see anymore of the Sand shinobi after last night accept in passing.

She gazed down at her feet, her eyes half open as she contemplated Kankuro. He'd made her act so out of character last night. She hadn't exactly been happy with herself. She'd been embarrassed. She never used such language or insults towards another person before.

"Kankuro-kun?" Her voice was almost too quiet.

"Hm?"

"I--I'm sorry."

He arched a brow. "For what?"

She poked two fingers together in front of her as she stared down nervously. "For yelling at you and calling you names. It wasn't right."

He stopped walking just then and sighed. It was so abrupt that she almost stumbled, turning quickly on reflex to look at him. "Kankuro-kun?" Her voice was questioning.

"Will you stop that?"

"I don't understand." Her face looked awash with hurt.

He ran a stray hand through his uncovered spiked strands. "You keep acting like I'm going to hit you or yell at you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Quit doing that too." His voice slowly started to raise.

"Doing what?" She blinked, taking a step back from him.

"Apologizing, wren. Quit apologizing. You haven't done a damn thing wrong. It makes me want to shake you until I can see that little fire bird from the night before last."

She frowned at him. "I'm not a loud person by nature, Kankuro-kun."

He shook his head. Clearly she didn't understand. "If you were merely quiet, it would fine. But, with every step you just keep getting more and more silent before seeming to shut down altogether. Have some confidence in your own voice, girl."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I do." Her voice was a mutter.

"Then speak up."

"I am!" She was yelling again. He was making her yell again. It was happening just like it did the night of the festival. "Gawd," she muttered, utterly irritated and flustered again.

...End Explanation Flashback For the Current Scene...

_Enter present moment..._

"Can I?"

She hadn't realized she had been silent for so long until his voice brought her back from her own thoughts on how this had all happened to begin with. Oh, Kami, she didn't know what to do. The only boy she had ever thought of kissing was Naruto. No one else had ever shown an interest in her like that. Naruto hadn't, but she cared about him because she felt she had a tie with him.

She felt hands, soft hands, slowly creeping, caressing across her flaming cheeks. All she could do was stare into his eyes as he held her breathless. She wasn't sure if she was afraid. She didn't know if she should run or scream.

His lips were so close, but he wasn't acting just yet. Her lids half shut as his nose brushed hers. She finally inhaled when she felt his breath across her lips.

"Hinata?"

Time seemed to stand still and she had no idea what to do. Her heart was crashing against her chest, threatening to burst out. She reached up, pressing her hands against his clothed upper form; against his chest. She thought the action might buy her some more time before she had to answer him, but all it did was show her the heat of his skin. Even through the thin fabric it seemed to electrify her flesh. It had such a heady and explosive affect on her she found herself whispering, "Kankuro..." She wanted him to, she realized, but she was afraid to say it.

"Yes or no, wren." It took everything he had to just hold her there, a hairsbreadth away from her perfect mouth and not kiss her.

She kept her eyes on his and licked her lips. If she couldn't find her voice she would show him. She wrapped her arms about his neck, leaning into his embrace as she capture his lips in her own.

His cry of surprise was was muffled by her lips. He wrapped his arms about her waist, quickly releasing her face just as she grabbed him. He hadn't expected that. He'd maybe imagined she'd say no and tell him she loved the blond his brother was currently attached to. He thought she might walk away, face red and tell him to leave her alone. He'd even speculated she might slap him and run off in anger.

He hadn't thought for a moment she would say yes. She hadn't even done that, no, she had taken the initiative.

She felt soft in his arms, her mouth yielding to his own as he intertwined his tongue with hers. She smelled like vanilla. She tasted like the morning dawn when you first greeted the day. And she moved like no other. He was reaching beneath her coat, pulling it up in the back along with anything else in the way so he could feel her warm skin. He reached up, his fingertips pressing there, against her spine. Her skin was as soft as he'd imagined.

"Hinata.." he breathed against her lips, pulling her tighter to his form.

"Ahem."

There was a cough... a few chuckles and then...

"...Kankuro, how long are you planning on molesting the Hyuuga girl?"

He groaned and pulled away rather quickly to take a look at his captive audience. Perfect, just perfect. It would have been great if was just his sister and the Konoha Jounin she spent so much time with. Shikamaru.

But, no, he couldn't be that lucky. He watched as Neji arched a brow at him and Tenten held a hand over her mouth as if trying to contain her laughter. To make matters worse he was quite sure they presented a 'nice' picture. His hand was up the back of her shirt and jacket, touching bare flesh. Her fingernails were digging into his scalp, a moment ago practically holding him in place like she owned him.

If Hinata hadn't been blushing before, her face was fire engine red by now. And then she was fainting, going slack in his arms.

He sighed at this. Kami hated him, he knew it now.

No one could possibly have so much bad luck with women. No one.

ooo

Tenten was crouched over Hinata, waving a small cloth in her face as if to give her some air to aid in waking her. But, it was to no avail. The girl was out cold, maybe even more so than she ever had been with Naruto.

"What did you do to the poor girl, Kankuro?" It was Temari who said this, hand on her hip and she smirked at her brother. She was placing all of her weight on one foot as she stuck her hip outward; the one with the hand on it.

He glared at her, lips a flat line. She was trying to bait him. She _knew_ he'd never shown any interest in women previously. At least none in Sand. No, scratch that, he had, they just hadn't been interested in _him_. So, at some point, he'd just given up and delved into his puppet mastery training. "I didn't do anything to her. You lot showed up and scared the shit out of her."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Tch, it's not the first time she's passed out. So, chill."

"True," Tenten offered, finally standing. "Normally Naruto has this affect on her."

"Oh?" Temari grinned, loving every moment. "See, you did do something to her. Just where was that free hand of yours traveling anyway?"

His eyes narrowed to slits and he pointed a finger right at her. "You don't have any room to talk. I know for a fact you didn't come back to your room two nights ago. In fact," he mused, "I don't think I heard you come in until about ten in the morning." He glanced over at Shikamaru. "Are you sure you want to deal with her? You see what I put up with on a regular basis. Really, think about it." He gave the Konoha Jounin a smirk as Temari let out an unlady-like cry.

"Moron."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Both of you, shut up." Neji said rather loudly and sternly. He was rubbing his temples and grimacing. "You've giving me a migraine."

Both siblings relented, settling for nothing more than a childish glare back and forth for at least thirty seconds. And then it was pretty much over with.

"She'll be alright, but I'd like to take her back home to sleep it off." Neji knelt down and picked up the form of his sleeping cousin. "Kankuro." He adjusted her weight in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come with me." And he turned to walk towards the compound.

"Oi, Neji!" Tenten shouted. "What about going to see Sasuke?"

"Go ahead of me. I'll join you sooner or later."

Kankuro didn't argue and watched as the other shinobi and his sister left. He turned and followed the Hyuuga. He wouldn't say he was afraid of him. He wasn't. But, part of him was wondering if he was just aching to kill him right then an there for touching his cousin.

"So..." he began. "Why did you want me to come with you?" It was a fair question.

"The head wants to speak with you and Hinata."

Kankuro pursed his lips, not so much in confusion, but dread. "The head?"

"Yes," Neji continued, "Hinata's father."

Yes, he was convinced, Kami wanted to burn him until nothing but ash was left of his body. A tiny little pile that he sister would most likely laugh over when she received it with a nice little note stating how exactly he'd been offed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I lied. There was no Gaara/Naruto action in this part of the fic. -grins sheepishly- Gomen ne sai, mina. I didn't actually mean for it to happen. It sorta just did. I will tell you this much though. To make up for not putting them in this chapter the next one will have them and it will be hot.

-scratches her head- That is, as soon as I can figure out how to go about doing it right.

**Miskie**, XP Actually, it was Gaara who said I want to kiss you, not Naruto. I'm trying to make him more of the aggressor in this fic. But! If it make it cuter for you, get on with your giggling self.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Having sex is like playing bridge,_

_If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a great hand"_

_**--Woody Allen**_

_He felt lips, soft lips running over his neck and collarbone. He gasped, arching his back and found himself pressing into, not a set of lovely breasts, but a hard flat chest like his own. He was sweating, dripping with it. Two smells mixed into one and he was still trying to catch his breath as a hard member rubbed against his own. His hands gripped the sheet beneath him as he cried out._

_And the he felt teeth, softly nipping at his neck as hips gently pushed into his own. His face felt flush, his body shaking with desire. He reached up with one hand, wrapping it about the other human body, seeking more._

_He felt a hand reaching, grasping and then wrapping him tightly in a warm grasp. He inhaled sharply, his eyes shutting tightly as he cried out. And if he thought that was bad enough then nothing prepared him for the feeling of movement, then friction, against his throbbing cock._

_And then he pulled back, the other man staring down at him and he breathed his name, "Gaara..."_

He woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up with enough force to nearly knock himself unconscious against the branch of a tree in front of him. He was gasping, disoriented and gripping his jacket that he'd used as a makeshift blanket like he was going to rip it.

His eyes were shut tightly as he felt his hard member brush the fabric of his pants. Pants he was still in, thankfully.

Wait, tree branch?

His eyes flashed open and he tried to adjust them and recall exactly where he was and why. He didn't normally make a habit of sleeping outside unless on a mission. His mind wandered back. He suddenly snapped his fingers, recalling it almost instantly.

He'd left the hospital with every intention of going home to his bed, tired and emotionally exhausted. He's even taken the short cut through the part of the park that was normally sectioned off and only opened during the colder months and for the holidays. Apparently he'd laid down to rest for a bit and had fallen asleep.

Not exactly the best place to wake up having a raging hard on due to a certain red head swarming his dreams.

He gazed around as he stood up, dusting himself off and grimacing as he felt that tender part of himself once more brush his pants.

He looked around. The place was littered with mechanical contraptions for children and sometimes adults. A merry-go-round was just across from him and next to that a house made of candy, or what looked like candy. He arched a brow and sighed as he began to make his way out. If Tsunade-sama caught him in here she'd skin his hide, practically-an-adult or not. As he moved on he found himself slowly but surely nearing the exit. Well, the exit closest to his home. He lept on top of the fence, glancing about to make sure no one was about.

It had been too dark inside there to see, but apparently he'd slept most of the day, because dusk was already setting in. He wanted to go see Gaara... he needed to talk to him.

Just then, his stomach growled and he made a face akin to 'why me'?

He lept off the fence and decided going home to grab a bite to eat was probably a good idea. After he ate he could go see him. Yes, good plan. He grinned, quite happy with himself.

It didn't take him too long to get there. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door. He reached to the side and flipped the switch to turn on his small one room abode.

"Naruto."

Naruto jumped, lept, across the room and pasted himself up against a wall. "Jesus Christ, Gaara. You scared the shit out of me." He let out a long breath before slowly straitening up and removing his jacket. He tossed it aside along with his keys and watched Gaara shut the door, his gaze lingering only a moment before he turned towards his small makeshift kitchen. He began to dig about for a cup of ramen. "I was going to go see you after I ate. How'd you get in here anyway?"

He paused though as he felt two arms encircle his waist. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to ignore the evidence of from his earlier dream long enough to figure out what was going on, or at least explain something to Gaara. He braced his hands on the counter in front of him.

"I've decided something," the red head breathed against the back of his neck and he shuddered. He would asked, but he still trying to maintain control of his torrent of hormones.

Instead, all he managed was, "Gaara..."

He seemed to ignore this, reaching lower and cupped him.

Naruto hissed through his teeth and his eyes shut tighter. Were it not for the counter he was pretty sure he would have lost his balance and fell to his knees right there like the weak mess of goo that he was.

He was speaking again. "No matter what you decide, Naruto, let me have this, if only once. Let me have this memory." His was undoing his sweats and they fell at a pool about his feet.

He was gasping, knowing what came next, still not having the voice to speak strait.

His hand slid below and under the waist band of his boxers and Gaara relished not only the feel of him in his hand but the sound, the cry, that came from his lips.

"Can you?" He pleaded, as if he didn't have him already.

Naruto was beyond words, beyond speech. How could the man behind him possibly think strait when they were both like this? Oh, god, oh Kami, he bit down on his lip and tried to gain some control, any control. But his body was betraying him, relishing the feel of what the other man was doing.

So much for being hungry.

He couldn't take it anymore, he really couldn't. Gaara was playing with fire and his was only getting brighter, pulsing through his veins, making him want to do things. When he felt his boxers fall he kicked his pants off in one quick movement, boxers too. And somehow, in the same movement, he'd also managed to get his shoes off too.

He was turning, grabbing the other man and kissing him, grabbing at his clothes and wanting nothing more than to rip them off. He was impatient, messy and passionate. His lovemaking would be a sheer reflection of who he was. It suited him.

"Naruto," Gaara breathed against his lips as the burgundy material, vest and pants were quickly dispatched to the floor.

_Shadows fill an empty heart _

_As love is fading, _

_From all the things that we are _

_But are not saying. _

_Can we see beyond the scars _

_And make it to the dawn? _

Gaara was removing his last article of clothing, pulling the black T-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor to join the rest of the clothing. And then, they were both left naked and bare, with nothing between them but air.

Naruto caught his gaze, reaching to caress his cheek. He didn't know how he'd managed to calm down a bit. But, somewhere between removing their clothes and actually stopping to stare at the man before him made him take pause. His eyes were ripples, he noted, deeply conflicted but not regretting what he thought might be the last time with Naruto.

He traced his features, his thumb running over his lower lip. "I have something to tell you," he finally got to say. He kept that heated gaze, noticing instantly the rush of fear that began to creep across Gaara's features.

"Don't, Uzamaki," he choked out, looking incredibly weak and full of strength all at once. His eyes... when his face could tell you nothing, his eyes spoke volumes.

"Listen to me," he whispered softly, trying to keep him from bolting out the room and took both sides of his face in his hands so he was forced to look at Naruto.

_Change the colors of the sky. _

_And open up to _

_The ways you made me feel alive, _

_The ways I loved you. _

_For all the things that never died, _

_To make it through the night, _

_Love will find you. _

"I don't know that I'm in love with you," he began. "I know I love Sasuke. He's my best friend and that will never change." He felt Gaara trying to pull away and already he knew his words were incorrectly placed, perhaps even in the wrong order. He grabbed his upper arms, realizing the hold he had on his face would not keep the Sand shinobi there long enough to him to finish, to finish and make sure what he said made sense.

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_What about now? _

"Stop," Gaara begged, his voice hoarse as he tried to maintain control of his senses. He knew he sounded weak and he hated it. "I didn't come here for that. I just wanted this moment. Can't you give me at least that much?" He pressed hard into the blond's chest, knowing he could pull away if he really wanted to, but those cold blues held him in place. Pain, affection, lust and desire all swirling within his depths.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes _

_To start a new day. _

_This broken heart can still survive _

_With a touch of your grace. _

_Shadows fade into the light. _

_I am by your side, _

_Where love will find you. _

Naruto rested his forehead against Gaara's, continuing. He would finish this even if it killed him. "But his dreams and mine are not the same." He waited, feeling Gaara slowly loosen, his body no longer tense and fearful of Naruto's admissions. "I don't want to be his lover. I'm not in love with him. I want to be the guy who comes over to his house on Sundays and spoils his kids rotten while he while calls me an asshole and a dropout." He smiled, running his fingers into his red strands as he watched realization cross Gaara's features.

W_hat about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love had never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_What about now? _

"I'll always be close with him Gaara. And while I may not be in love you, I would like to learn how."

There was a long pause a Naruto waited for something, anything to pass the Sand shinobi's lips.

"I hope you don't plan to one day use those same word skills at a Kage diplomacy meeting."

He blinked, "Why?

"Because, Konoha will be at war with everyone."

He laughed softly and embraced him once more, taking him into another breathtaking kiss while he moved him towards the bed. And that's where they fell, Naruto's face inches from Gaara's. He inhaled as he placed himself between the red head's legs, pressing his erection against Gaara's. They were both gasping, touching and kissing one another. It was electric. It was passionate and beautiful. Naruto was speechless again as he watched Gaara writhe beneath him.

_Now that we're here, _

_Now that we've come this far, _

_Just hold on. _

_There is nothing to fear, _

_For I am right beside you. _

_For all my life, _

_I am yours. _

"Gaara," he whispered. "I... I've never never done this..." His voice was filled with same vulnerability that had been in Gaara's earlier as he tried to get it out. "I'm not ignorant, I have a fairly good idea of how this is suppose to work, but... " He held his gaze, trying to tell him with his eyes alone what he meant. "I don't want to hurt you. We don't... you don't--"

But Gaara pulled him into another kiss. It was gentle, painful and heartfilled. The kiss expressed everything Gaara felt for him and more. Everything he wanted for them both. Everything he hoped for and every hope he'd placed in Naruto like so many other people.

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love had never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

When he pulled back he wet his hand and reached between the two of them, inserting a finger and then two. Already he was gasping at the pain and pleasure of it all. But his eyes widened when Naruto pulled his hand away and he licked two of his own digits, slowly inserting them. No longer contemplating it he was arching his back, crying out. "Naruto... " He seemed to beg with his voice, his tone calling out to him.

Naruto exhaled slowly. He was scared to death. It wasn't himself he had to worry about hurting, it was the beautiful man under him. So, it was with great care and gentleness that he pressed the tip of his member into his relaxing hole and slowly began to slide in.

He watched him, knowing what was coming next, and he captured that scream in a kiss. He felt him tense up and stopped only when he was at the hilt. He was shaking beneath him and he felt a wetness on Gaara's cheeks. "Oh, Kami," he breath, wiping them. "I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was strained as his heart caught in his throat. His voice was hitching.

"I'm not the one crying, Naruto," Gaara whispered, reaching and wiping away a tear from his face. "You are."

He kissed him then, tasting the salt of his own grief. He feared hurting him so deeply that he only began to move when Gaara told him to.

He clawed at Naruto shoulders, gasping as he slid in and out of him. He pressed his forehead to his shoulder, crying out his name more than once as he hit his prostate. Naruto reached between them both, taking him in his hand and stroked, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he was feeling.

And the he pulled back and they stared, locking gazes as Gaara began to climax. His face twisted as he arched his back, gripping the sheets beneath him. "I love you," he whispered as he spent himself, shaking, all over Naruto's hand and his stomach.

And it wasn't until Naruto knew that his lover had been satisfied that he himself came, crying out and staring deeply into his eyes, teal depths holding him, shaking and spent above him.

As he stared down at Gaara, he breathed, with soft blue pools never leaving his, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love had never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_What about now? _

_..._

_.._

_._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."_

_**--Orson Welles**_

A few weeks had passed and everyone had seemed to settle back into a normal routine. Naruto had taken the exam and passed. He was more than surprised at how great he felt over it. Gaara had watched him from the stands, sitting next to Tsunade-sama and Ero-Senin. His friends had cheered him on. For the first time in his life, everything was seeming to fall into place. And when he walked through the long corridor, exiting the stadium, it was Sasuke who greeted him.

He stood, leaning against the cold gray wall, hands in blue pants pockets and one leg charismatically pressed against the wall behind him. He wore a knee length black coat with a high collar that stopped just below his lips which were twisted into a smirk. His undershirt was a dark red button up Henley which was untucked about his waist and slightly bunched because of the hands in his pockets. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves, the top of them emblazoned with the red and white fan--the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

But most of all, what Naruto found was the most startling about his appearance, was the blue and silver adornment on his head.

The Konoha forehead protector.

He stopped, coming to stand in front of him, and flicked a playful finger on the protector, making a clink sound as his nail connected with it. "It's good to see you wear it again."

Sasuke watched him and smirk played on his lips. He hadn't changed that much after all. It was good to know.

"You remember the last time I wore this?"

It was an odd question, but Naruto smiled and answered nonetheless. "You told me no matter what I wasn't going to make a scratch on your forehead. Because you were wearing it."

He nodded, smiling wryly. "For what it's worth, I want you to know I'm sorry."

Naruto arched a brow, and then understood. He shrugged. "It's history, Uchiha. You're back. We're together. You, me and Sakura. And that's all I ever wanted in the end. So, don't worry about it." It seemed the serious moment had passed, because Sasuke smiled and patted him on the back as the moved to walk down the dimly lit hall, the sound of fans cheering on the next match heard faintly in the background.

"So, how does it feel, dropout?" He kept his arm wrapped over the smaller blond's shoulder in a purely friendly manner. They'd never been able to be this comfortable with one another. It was nice.

"To pass? To accomplish yet another foothold in my dream?" He grinned. "Perfect."

The two men stayed that way, walking out and back into the stands. The matches lasted a few more hours until early afternoon. And then everyone was leaving, preparing for a day of celebration.

ooo

The day was ending perfectly. The festivities would go long into the night and none of them were in any hurry. The sun wasn't setting just yet, but it was starting to droop in the late afternoon sky.

Each one of them lay, stood about or snacked on the high hillside overlooking Konoha. It gave the watcher a perfect view of the Hokage monuments. Some of the group was laughing, some were playing; like Kiba, who was no where near being worn out as he played in the grass with Akamaru. The dog barked happily. Neji sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket as Tenten chatted with Shino, smiling. Ino was scolding Choji again, although only lightly, as he inadvertently hogged a picnic basket that she'd she made for the group this afternoon. But, one could note the blush in her cheeks because he wanted her cooking to himself so badly.

Hinata and Kankuro seemed to be arguing about something and all Neji could do as he watched them under a shady tree was sigh. Tenten caught his gaze and followed it to the couple arguing and she laughed. There was much still unknown about what would become of the lovebirds, but Hiashi hadn't disapproved. Quite the opposite, he'd actually got to witness his daughter's outburst at the young man when Kankuro announced he wanted to court her and sought the head's permission. He hadn't been sure if he should have been angry at her for the use of so many colorful metaphors or happy she was showing a stronger side of herself.

Sakura and Lee joined Kiba, and all three began to talk amongst themselves. Well, they did until Akamaru, thinking he was still playing with Kiba, tackled all three of them, leaving a dazed pile of bodies as he smiled and barked above them.

And Sasuke, well, he laughed seeing the folly of the group. It drew everyone's attention as it had been the first time since his return anyone had heard him do so. But, soon, they too all smiled and laughed at the three friends in the grass. Well, Neji smirked.

Shikamaru sighed, leaning against a tree and Temari leaning on his shoulder, crossing her arms in much the same fashion as his. She smiled. "This is what it should always be like."

"Life as a shinobi? Little too peaceful, but a nice ideal."

"No," she grinned, "we should all always be as happy as we are right now."

"Going soft on me, woman?"

..."Maybe."

And then he laughed at the irony of her words.

Lower on the hill, two figures sat on a blanket, watching the Hokage monument while everyone a few feet behind them enjoy the day. Naruto smiled, inhaling the fresh air as a wind swept past his face, rustling his strands. He looked over at Gaara, grinning.

He smiled back, barely, his eyes softening. They still didn't know how they were going to do it, deal with being apart once the Sand shinobi left. But, they would. And Naruto would take any and every mission that sent him to or near Sand just to see him.

He leaned in towards Gaara closely and the red head looked shocked. He blinked as he realized Naruto meant to kiss him, his hand reaching for his cheek. "Naruto... you friends..." He still didn't think the blond was ready for all of his friends to know, not just yet.

"I don't care, I want to kiss you." And he did.

And everyone watched, utterly silent, as the two men engaged in a soft and tender kiss. Even Hinata and Kankuro stopped arguing long enough to realize why everyone else had shut up. Did any of them know how to react?

And then Naruto felt something smack--hard--against the side of his head. It splashed and left him and Gaara dripping wet. He pulled from the kiss, in shock, and realized Kiba had taken advantage of the moment to throw a water balloon at his head. He was laughing hard at the two, pointing as he held his stomach, not seeming the least bit bothered by their public display og affection.

"You're so getting it now, dog breath!" And then he stood, running up to the basket to pull out some of the balloons that were meant for later in the day and grabbed a handful, quickly attacking Kiba with his barrage of water filled ninja bombs! "Stand still, mutt!"

But, when Kiba did get hit, it wasn't by Naruto. But, he did stand there, soaking and shocked. Naruto blinked. "I didn't..." And he turned, looking at Gaara with a balloon in his hand and a flare of anger in his eye as he glared, humorously, at Kiba.

"Kiba.." he started, as if he were going to kill the man.

Kiba looked ready to shit him self. "Oi, Gaara, I'm sorry, man. Seriously, I didn--"

Splash!

It hit him right in the face as Gaara smiled, yes smiled, really smiled, for the first time. The whole event left everyone laughing or smiling too. Especially when everyone else joined in, soaking each other, grinning in the sun.

At last, the Kazekage, the former keeper of the one tail, Gaara of the Sand, had found not only a family and friends... but peace as well.

...The End...


End file.
